La honesta, la valiente y la mala
by RilaZou
Summary: Continuación de mi fanfic, The Lady Of the Paint! Marinette y Adrien por fin cumplen su sueño; el estar con su más grande amor. Pero su felicidad se ve opacada por las constantes envidias de las chicas de París hacia Marinette. Alya también tendrá problemas, puesto que Nino actúa extraño y una nueva joven llega a la ciudad! ¿Será un obstáculo? ¿O una aliada?
1. Chapter 1

**La chica de New York**

* * *

Todo transcurría normal en París, si se entendía por ataques de _Akumas_ con Ladybug y Chat Noir salvando el día.

La única diferencia es que, al mismo tiempo, fue la noticia boom que la heroína moteada con el gato negro eran una pareja oficial, lo cual opacaba la otra nueva del noviazgo de Adrien Agreste con una joven compañera de clases, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Tanto la televisión como todos los medios sociales y comunicativos eran un caos las 24 horas.

La aspirante a diseñadora no estaba segura si vivir un sueño o una pesadilla; en su relación de superhéroes todo era miel sobre hojuelas, ya que todos los parisinos esperaban con ansias ese romances, hasta el punto de crear dibujos y sacarles fotografías, (aunque eso implicaría ser atacado por un Akuma), para luego usarlo como el nuevo símbolo romántico de París. Pero siendo Marinette y Adrien, todo dio un giro de 180º.

En un principio todos estaban entusiasmados por el noviazgo del heredero Agreste, pero pronto, las malas lenguas empezaron a rondar en torno a Marinette. Comenzaron a ser comentarios sin importancia que se los llevaba el viento, hasta que algunas "jovencitas" de París, del shock y la tristeza, pasaron de la etapa de la ira a la envidia.

En esos días, algunas adolescentes que Marinette conocía, y otras que jamás había visto en su vida, tomaron el hábito de pasearse cerca de ella con una mirada asesina, hasta el punto de ingresar a la panadería y comentarle "cosas" entre sus compras.

* * *

En la habitación de Marinette, estaban reunidos Adrien, Nino, Lady y los Kwamis, consolando a la peliazul luego de un complicado día en la escuela.

-¡YA NO LO SOPORTO! –se lamentó Marinette, mientras recibía un abrazo de su novio – Ahora dicen que estoy contigo por los estatus sociales ¡BUAHHHH!- la muchacha buscó refugio en Adrien como si de una pequeña se tratase.

-No te preocupes _Angel_ –le confortó el rubio- Aunque no lo creas, mi padre esta viendo ese asunto.

-Supongo que no quiere mala publicidad para su compañía –reflexionó Nino, recibiendo un codazo de Alya y un gruñido de Lady, la que ahora dejó de ser una cachorra para convertirse en una perrita bien cuidada.

-A-Adrien…. –Marinette hizo un puchero, haciendo que ahora Tikki le gruñera a Nino - ¿Y si tu padre decide poner fin a nuestra relación? –la joven Dupain-Cheng volvió a sus dramas, casi cayendo de espaldas si el Agreste no le sujeta a tiempo.

-¡NINO!- gritaron Alya, Adrien, los Kwamis, y por poco, Lady le muerde en la retaguardia si el moreno no se percata.

-L-Lo siento, hablé de más –se disculpó el Dj.

Al día siguiente, Marinette parecía alma en pena en la entrada del colegio, por lo que Alya debía llevarla a rastras al interior, al mismo tiempo que le hacia de guardaespaldas.

Y para su suerte, Adrien salió a su encuentro, abrazando protectoramente a su novia, e ingresaron al edificio tomados de la mano, para envidia de algunas chicas.

* * *

-No te preocupes, niña –le animó Alya, una vez tomaron asiento con sus novios, puesto que Adrien había tenido serios problemas con la profesora, por estar volteándose a ver a su novia cada cinco segundos - La madre de Manon me dijo que Gabriel Agreste iba a imponer una denuncia si los paparazzi seguían molestándote, después de todo, aún eres una menor de edad.

-Lo sé, Adrien ya me había dicho, pero no son los paparazzi los que me preocupan…. –Marinette dirigió su mirada a la puerta donde se veían a cuatro chicas que no la dejaban de observar de forma venenosa.

Eso enfureció de sobremanera a Adrien, quien se dio cuenta de inmediato y se dirigió hacia las jóvenes, las que de inmediato salieron corriendo, pero por debajo se les escuchó varios improperios hacia Marinette.

-Son unas cobardes –repuso molesto el rubio a sus amigos- Ya no salgo en revistas y mucho menos sigo trabajando de modelo para mi padre, y aún así, sigo teniendo estas "fans".

-¿Qué más se le puede hacer, amigo? – comentó Nino- Todavía sigues siendo bien parecido para las damas…. – en respuesta, Marinette soltó una exclamación nerviosa y Alya le propinó un fuerte codazo -¡AUCH! ¡Lo siento!

-Marinette…–Adrien caminó hacia su novia, sujetándola de sus hombros y besándola de improviso, sonrojándola tanto a ella como a sus amigos por su inesperada acción - Eres la única para mí, _My Ángel_. No lo olvides.

La aludida sólo balbuceaba con un fuerte sonrojo carmesí en sus mejillas, mientras Adrien le abrazaba como todo gato "posesivo". En tanto que sus compañeros sólo bromeaban con silbidos y risas, así como sus amigos.

Pero en tanto ajetreo por los tortolitos, Nino había recibido un mensaje, y mientras lo revisaba, Alya lo observaba de reojo, sin dejar de sentirse preocupada por las constantes "desapariciones" que había tenido su novio en las últimas semanas.

La morena estaba tan concentrada pensando en su novio, que no repuso en la llegada de una furiosa Chloé, seguida por una nerviosa Sabrina.

-¡Esto es increíble! –cacareó la rubia.

-Ca-Calma Chloé, tal vez esto no sea tan malo…- Sabrina trató de tranquilizarla, pero la hija del alcalde sólo bufó furiosa.

-¿Qué no es malo? ¡¿Estás loca Sabrina?! ¡Esto es peor que malo! –Chloé pataleó con fuerza, llamando por fin la atención de Alya -¡Esto es una pesadilla!

Antes que la bloguera le pícara el bicho de la curiosidad, ingresó Mis Bustier acompañada por una nueva alumna, de cabellera rubia amarrada en un trenza que reposaba en su hombro derecho, pero ocultaba su rostro con una boina negra y lentes oscuros. Vestía una chaqueta negra de manga larga, una polera amarilla con franjas negras en el pecho, una falda negra que le llegaba a las rodillas y botas amarillas.

-Buenos días, alumnos –les dirigió la palabra la docente, en tanto Chloé apartaba la mirada -Como saben, luego del último incidente de Lila Rosi, el concejo de padres y apoderados, junto con la directiva del establecimiento, decidieron su expulsión del colegio por seguridad de los alumnos –ante el comentario, Alya no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de triunfo-Y como había una vacante, quisiera presentarles a su nueva compañera de clases, la señorita Amber Bu…

-¡GUSTOENCONOCERLOSATODOS! – gritó atropellada la joven, interrumpiendo a la docente y sobresaltando al resto de los alumnos, luego hizo una reverencia – Mi-mi-mi nombre es Amber ¡muchogusto!

Todos los presentes parpadearon extrañados, en cambió Chloé soltó un rechinido de impotencia, y la profesora se sintió incómoda y Adrien por poco se cae del asiento al reconocer a la joven.

-¿A-Amber? –preguntó el ex modelo, extrañando a Marinette.

-¿La conoces Adrien? – le preguntó curiosa Alya.

-S-sí, ella es…

-¡HolaAdrien! - La nueva estudiante apareció de golpe delante de ellos, que a casi les da un paro cardíaco - ¿A pasado tiempo! Por cierto, ¿ella es Marinette? –Amber se dirigió a la peliazul, la cual sólo asintió, confundida – Te he visto en la revista ¡Felicidadesalosdos! –la muchacha les sonrió sincera, estrechando las manos de ambos.

-Veo que sigues siendo un manojo de nervios, Amber –comentó serio Adrien, ya que sabía lo que pasaba cuándo ella tenía esa actitud acelerada.

-Y yo me alegro que por fin cumplas tu sueño de ir a una escuela, y más encima tienes una novia ¡Quefelicidad! –la rubia juntó sus manos entre soñadora y emocionada, hasta que la profesora la bajó de las nubes.

-Señorita Amber, es bueno verla desenvuelta con los alumnos, pero necesito que tome asiento para dar inicio a la clase.

-S-Sí, profesora, losiento –la chica volvió a hacer una reverencia, y a paso atolondrado, subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a tropezar y caer de boca, haciendo que a la vez sus lentes salieran disparados lejos de ella.

-A parte de escandalosa, sigues siendo atolondrada –se mofó Chloé, pero Amber sólo cubría su rostro con las manos.

-¡No te burles Chloé! –le llamó la atención Adrien, en tanto Alya ayudaba a la chica a nueva ponerse de pie y le entregaba sus lentes.

En lo que reparó la morena, fue que Amber mantenía su rostro oculto con sus manos todo el tiempo.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la bloguera, a lo que la chica sólo asintió, tímida.

-S-Sí, es que….. me operaron los ojos y no debo exponerme a la luz, or-órdenes del doctor – rió nerviosa la muchacha, para ponerse de pie y buscar un asiento, el que le fue cedido por Nathanaël.

* * *

-Adrien…. –Marinette le habló a escondidas a su novio, aprovechando que la profesora les daba la espalda - ¿De dónde conoces a esa chica?

-¿Acaso celosa, _buugaboo?_ –sonrió picarón el rubio, y Marinette infló sus mejillas, molesta.

Y antes que Adrien reaccionara, ella sacó de su bolsito una pluma de paloma, la que rápidamente metió entre las ropas del joven Agreste. Esto provocó los estruendosos y descontrolables estornudos del muchacho, que se vió obligado de abandonar el salón de clases ante la perplejidad de sus compañeros y la profesora.

-"¿Adrien dijo una tontería de nuevo, cierto?" –le murmuró divertida Alya.

-Dalo por seguro –respondió seca Marinette, y Alya tuvo que contener una carcajada.

* * *

El receso fue todo un espectáculo; Adrien estaba de rodillas abrazado a la cintura de su novia, rogándole perdón por haberla ofendido. Y mientras que Marinette trataba de quitárselo de encima por el exagerado drama, Nino se partía de la risa y Alya se encargaba de grabar toda la escena.

Muchos estaban viendo la situación ya acostumbrados a las "peleas" de la pareja más popular de la escuela, y en tanto era divertido como tierno para unos, no les hacia gracia alguna para otras.

El cuarteto de chicas observaban con más envidia a Marinette, la que estaba ahora sentada sobre las rodillas de Adrien, ya vencida por su insistencia. En tanto que los morenos ya no les quedaba aire para reírse.

Y una de las pocas chicas que veía la situación sin malicia, era Amber, la que sonreía contenta al ver a un Adrien que le era imposible de reconocer. El chico era mimado por su novia, la que finalmente se dio por vencida a su tierno berrinche.

-¡Hola! – le saludó Rose, seguida por Juleka - Mi nombre es Rose y ella es mi amiga Juleka – la gótica sólo levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

-¡Muchogusto! –les sonrió de vuelta la rubia, y por su contestación rápida, Rose soltó una risilla.

-¿Y de dónde vienes? – preguntó entusiasmada la chica de rosa, y algunos de sus compañeros de clase se unieron a la conversación, puesto les traía curiosidad la nueva estudiante.

-Nací en París, pero a los seis años, tuve que viajar con mi madre a New York – contestó un poco cohibida Amber al ver a sus nuevos compañeras rodeándola de a poco - Y por asuntos de trabajo, volvimos.

-¿Y tú madre es diseñadora? - consultó Mylène.

-No exactamente. Maneja los bienes raíces, y es una de las socias de Gabriel Agreste.

-¡Por eso tú y Adrien se conocían! –exclamó Rosita, siendo escuchada por el grupo de chicas que acosaban a Marinette.

-Prácticamente crecimos juntos. Adrien es como mi hermano, y me da gusto verlo tan animado –Amber sonrió, observando al rubio tomado de la mano de su novia- Cada vez que iba a visitarlo estaba deprimido, y la única persona que lo hacia sonreír era la señora Agreste, pero es bueno verlo feliz por alguien más.

-¡¿Eres otra "amiga de la infancia" de Adrien Agreste?! –el cuarteto de chicas los interrumpió, con toda la intención de descargarse con Amber la frustración que Adrien tuviera novia - ¡No te creemos eso! De seguro querrías a Adrien para ti, como Chloé.

-Esonoesverdad –como de costumbre, Amber volvió ha atropellarse en sus palabras y a cohibirse por las chicas, aunque, la escena no pasó desapercibida para Marinette - Adrien siempre ha sido como un hermano –la rubia respiró hondo, armándose de valor en contras las muchachas, para dejarles en claro la situación - ¡Y me siento feliz que tenga una novia!

-¿Esperas que creamos eso? – la líder del grupo, se acercó a Amber - ¡¿A una chica que oculta su rostro con una boina y lentes de sol?! – antes que cualquiera reaccionara, la muchacha le arrebató de un golpe los dos accesorios, y Amber se apresuró en ocultar su rostro, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

Tanto Rose y Juleka, como el resto de los chicos y las cuatro muchachas quedaron en silencio por el rostro de la nueva estudiante, que vieron por tres segundos.

-Lo veo…. Pero no puedo creerlo –murmuró apenas Kim, mientras que Nathaniel estaba de piedra, como Max, Iván, Mylène, y Alix.

-¡Amber! –Adrien corrió a socorrerla, puesto que la rubia estaba de rodillas en el suelo, aún cubriendo su cara con las manos y sollozaba desconsolada.

-¿Pero qué les pasa? – Marinette salió en defensa de la chica, la que se negaba a pararse por mucho que Adrien tratara de convencerla.

-Esto no es contigo, _"oportunista"_ –comentó venenosa la líder cuarteto, pero antes que Marinette y Adrien dijeran algo al respecto, apareció Chloé con teléfono en mano.

-¿Es en serio? No pasan ni dos horas, y ya has causado un nuevo revuelo – se dirigió a la joven rubia que no dejaba de soltar lágrimas - ¿Tanta vergüenza sientes de que seamos hermanas? –preguntó seca la hija del alcalde, cambiando su mirada hacia el cuarteto de chicas que tragaban en seco – Así es, Amber Bourgeois es mi hermana menor, y por ende, **hija del alcalde de París** ¿Y ustedes cuatro tienen algo más que decir al respecto? – la rubia movió su teléfono hacia chicas, con el número del alcalde listo para marcar.

-¿Amber? –Adrien volvió a llamara a la joven, al ver como sus manos temblaban, en tanto Marinette, se le acercó para consolarla ya sin importarle el insulto del cuarteto de chicas, aunque no era lo mismo para Alya.

-Disculpen –la morena se apareció de improviso delante del grupo culpable del problema, recuperando de sus manos los accesorios de Amber -. En primer lugar, esto no les pertenece y en segundo lugar, ya dejen de actuar tan patéticas y acepten la realidad; Marinette es la novia de Adrien Agreste, el cual no va dejar ir el insulto que le acaban hacer a su _"Angel"_ –Alya les señaló al rubio, que las miraba furioso, a lo que las chicas se vieron obligadas a irse bajo la mirada reprobadora del resto de adolescentes.

-Shhhh…. Tranquila Amber –le consolaba Marinette.

-Amber…. –Adrien se dirigió serio a la joven, y por su tono de voz, llegó a sobresaltar a su novia como al resto de sus amigos -, ¿Qué te quiere obligar hacer ahora tu madre? - todos los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta ante la pregunta del exmodelo, a excepción de Chloé que sólo desvió la mirada con su teléfono en mano.

Amber dejó de hipar por las palabras de Adrien, aunque aún le caían unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, y al retirar sus manos de su rostro se pudo comprobar el parecido exacto con Chloé, eran dos gotas de agua. Ese enorme detalle conmocionó un poco a la mayoría de los presentes.

-No-no es coincidencia que terminara en este colegio, Adrien –Amber finalmente decidió confesar lo que sucedía, sin importarles que el resto de jóvenes escuchara- Escuché decir a mi madre que el señor Agreste había aprobado tu noviazgo, pero ella no se lo tomó muy bien…. – Amber respiró hondo y continuó. Sabía que debía dejar las cosas en claro y no dejar que se pospusieran- Ella esperaba que mi hermana se convirtiera en tu novia, pero al no funcionar, dijo que debía ser yo… -Amber se abrazó sí misma, siendo resguardada por Marinette- Desde luego que me negué, tú sabes bien que siempre le he llevado la contraria a mi madre por asuntos cómo estos.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –volvió a interrumpir Chloé con un gesto como si tuviera una enorme jaqueca- ¿Así que **sólo** por eso regresó a París? – ante la pregunta, Amber sólo asintió apenada.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente espectáculo por hoy –repuso Marinette, llevándose a la rubia, junto con Adrien, y siendo seguidos por Alya y Nino.

* * *

En el departamento de la familia Dupain-Cheng, Amber era atendida por la señora Sabine, mientras que el padre de Marinette les preparaba algo de comer.

-¿Qué clase de mujer es la madre de Chloé y Amber? –se preguntó molesta Alya, sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, la que ahora recibía caricias de Lady.

-Si creen que mi padre es "complicado", la madre de Amber es todo un caso –comentó seco Adrien.

Y en tanto el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng conversaba con Amber sobre la delicada situación, Nino recibía uno de sus tantos mensajes misteriosos, para luego excusarse por tener que retirarse, dejando a Alya aún más que pensativa.

-¿No crees que Nino actúa muy raro? – le consultó la morena a su mejor amiga, llevándola a la cocina.

-Tal vez tenga muchas cosas que hacer en casa –comentó inocente Marinette, sin prestarle mayor preocupación, puesto que conocía bien a Nino, y dudaba que él le llegase hacer algún daño a su amiga.

Pero el espíritu de reportera de la morena, (o más bien, el bichito de la curiosidad), le hizo seguir a su novio poco después que este dejara el apartamento, despidiéndose de sus amigos, alegando que olvidó algo que hacer en su hogar.

Así, con un extremo sigilo, vigiló a Nino hasta verlo ingresar a un local chino de medicina alternativa.

-¿Desde cuándo Nino tiene espalda de abuelo? –se preguntó Alya, entrando a la tienda lo más silenciosa que pudo, en donde escuchó al Dj conversar con un anciano de rasgos asiáticos, y luego, ambos fueron a otra habitación por las puertas corredizas -¿A qué se viene todo esto?

Alya estaba aún más confundida, inspeccionando la sala con la mirada, sin encontrar nada anormal, hasta que pasó cerca de un fonógrafo que emitió una luz roja, y del interior salió despedido un Kwami verde.

-¡Kya! ¿Otro más? –exclamó entre emocionada y sorprendida la bloguera.

Por el escándalo, llegaron el maestro Fu y Nino, donde al primero casi le da un paro cardíaco al ver a la muchacha morena correteando a su Kwami, mientras le inundaba de preguntas sobre los superhéroes y los Miraculous.

-¡Maestro! –el pequeño Wayzz lloriqueó a esconderse en su portador, mientras que Nino logró frenar a su novia.

-¡Aún no termino! –Alya agitaba su teléfono, sin dejar la emoción- ¿Cuántos Kwamis hay? ¿Cuánto pueden vivir? ¿Quién los creó o ya eran una especie mística? ¿Cómo obtuvo Hawk Moth su Miraculous? ¡No! Mejor, ¿Ya saben quién es Hawk Moth?

-Alya, _baby_ , tranquila –le llamó Nino, pero luego se arrepintió por la mirada asesina que le plantó la chica de anteojos.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no me contaste de esto? –Nino tragó nervioso- Conocías a otro portador de Miraculous y no me dijiste, ¡a mí! ¡TÚ NOVIA! –la morena le dio la espalda con el orgullo herido.

-Quería decírtelo Alya, pero no sabía cómo, además, no me molesté que no me dijeras lo de Marinette, por eso….

-Tú eres mi novio – le interrumpió la chica, mientras Fu observaba gracioso la escena- Y para colmo, ¡me sales que conoces al que les dió los Miraculous a Marinette! –tanto Nino como el Maestro Fu parpadearon sorprendidos -¿Qué? –preguntó seca Alya, soltando un bufido como si hubiera sido lo más obvio del mundo- Está tan claro cómo el agua; anciano chino con cara de sabio ancestral que tiene un Kwami que parece tortuga, _"símbolo de la sabiduría",_ y se viste de hawaiano como todo un sensei hecho derecho, ¡Por favor!

El maestro Fu rió con ganas y Nino rascó su cabeza, al oír la _"lógica explicación"_ de Alya. Y antes que los hombres dijeran algo, el aparato musical volvió a destellar en rojo.

-¡Maestro Fu! –Wayzz llamó preocupado a su portador, mientras que éste abría la caja de los Miraculous bajo la atenta mirada de Alya y Nino.

- _"La Miraculous del Kitsune"_ –murmuró el guardián- Reacciona a algo… -el Maestro Fu dirigió su vista a Alya- O a alguien.

La morena aún estaba incrédula ante lo que veía.

-¿Ese collar no se parece al del Akuma de Volpina? –comentó la chica, extendiendo la mano hacia el Miraculous, y en cuanto sus dedos rozaron la joya, esta desprendió un orbe de luz cobrizo.

Y ante todos apareció un Kwami flotando frente a la morena, enroscado en su esponjosa cola y del que sólo se podían ver sus largas orejitas puntiagudas.

-¿Y esta bolita de pelos? –se preguntó Alya, y la pequeña Kwami levantó su cola para mostrar una media sonrisa zorruna.

Pronto, Alya era rodeada por la pequeña zorrita que le observaba con una gran curiosidad.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Tienes un color favorito? ¿Qué te gusta comer? ¿Cuál es tu hobby? – le invadió con preguntas y Alya sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Soy Alya, me encanta el color rojo, mi comida favorita es el chocolate y mi hobby es ir reportando todas las hazañas de Ladybug –respondió de inmediato la morena, descolocando tanto a Nino como al Maestro Fu por la increíble sincronía entre ambas.

-Yo soy Trixx, mi color favorito es el café, me encanta comer el _naruto_ que hacen para el ramen, y lo que más me gusta hacer es sacar de quicio a los villanos con mis travesuras, ¡Ji ji ji ji ji! –la Kwami no podía estar más con Alya, y la última no resistió el abrazar a la criaturita con entusiasmo.

-¡Seremos grandes amigas! –exclamaron al unísono Alya y Trixx, dejando a Nino, al Maestro Fu y a Wayzz de piedra.

* * *

En tanto, Adrien llevaba a Amber a la mansión Agreste, ya que recibieron una llamada de Nathalie informado que la madre de la joven Bourgeois se encontraba esperándola.

En cuanto los adolescentes ingresaron acompañados por el "Gorila", los recibió Cassandra Bourgeois, ataviada con un vestido de color dorado, un sombrero negro voluminoso, zapatos blancos de tacón, una gargantilla de oro y su cabello rubio ondulado sobre sus hombros. Era claro que estaba intentando pobremente el imitar el estilo de Diana de Gales.

-¡Amber! –sonrió de lado la mujer, en lo que Adrien se percató que ella se estaba haciendo una idea errónea de la situación -. Es bueno verte acompañada por el joven Agreste…

-Disculpe Sra. Bourgeois –le interrumpió seco el rubio- Pero yo sólo vine a dejar a mi vieja amiga, y ahora tengo un compromiso con **mi novia Marinette** esta tarde, así que me disculpo por no poder pasar más tiempo con _usted._

La adulta frunció el entrecejo molesta, buscando con su mirada grisácea una explicación por parte de su hija, pero Amber sólo le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

-Veo que ya ha llegado, señorita Amber- en la parte superior del Lobby, apareció el Señor Agreste, causando un escalofrío a Cassandra.

-SeñorAgreste…- murmuró Amber para sí y fijó su vista en Adrien y después en su madre. Recordó a la señora Agreste, y respiró profundo por lo que iba a hacer - ¡Señor Agreste! –la muchacha salió corriendo hacia el diseñador, logrando evitar que su madre la detuviera- Ne-necesitohablarconusted – a pesar de lo atropellado de sus palabras, Gabriel Agreste fue capaz de entenderla.

-Muy bien, supongo que debe ser algo urgente, así que vaya al grano, señorita Bourgeois –esto dejó en blanco a Cassandra sobre las intenciones de su propia hija.

 _-"El camino correcto no siempre es el más fácil"_ –suspiró la chica, y el diseñador arqueó una ceja por la frase dicha por la joven- Esto fue una de las cosas que me enseñó su esposa, y yo….

-¡Amber! –Cassandra la interrumpió, caminando a paso firme hacia ella- Cariño, creo que debemos volver a casa, y el señor Agreste está demasiado ocupado…

-De hecho, no –respondió secamente el hombre, haciendo que la mujer sudara en frío- Tengo unos minutos para su hija.

-Se-Señor Agreste, mi madre dijo… que yo debía…

-Lo sé –repuso en seco el famoso diseñador, dejando de piedra a Amber como a Adrien, mientras que Nathalie aparecía detrás de la señora Cassandra, sobresaltándola- Estoy al tanto de la intencionalidad de la Señora Bourgeois, o debería decir, la ex esposa del Alcalde Bourgeois sobre querer conspirar en el noviazgo de mi hijo con la señorita Dupain-Cheng, utilizándote ¿Estoy en lo cierto? –Gabriel Agreste se dirigió a su asistente, la que asintió en silencio.

-En efecto, así es Señor Agreste- afirmó la mujer de lentes- Y tal como me lo pidió, se ha programado una reunión en el colegio Francoise Dupon con los padres de las cuatro jóvenes que han estado acosando a la señorita Marinette, así como la demanda a las revistas y televisoras que la han estado siguiendo en los últimos días, después de todo, ella sigue siendo una menor de edad –recitó fríamente la asistente, dejando sorprendido a Adrien.

-¿Padre? –Adrien aún no podía procesar todo lo que su progenitor estuvo haciendo por su _Angel_ \- ¿Es eso cierto?

-Así es, la joven Dupain-Cheng ha demostrado ser digna de ti, a pesar de su posición social – a ese comentario, Adrien sintió ácido en la garganta y no pudo evitar mirar con el ceño fruncido a su padre, el cual no pareció inmutarse- Debo admitir que tu novia posee un gran talento para la moda –ahora, Gabriel Agreste se dirigía hacia Cassandra- Por lo que planeo tomar a Marinette Dupain-Cheng como aprendiz en mi casa de moda, después de todo, ¿Qué mejor imagen para la compañía, que una diseñadora prodigiosa sea la novia de mi hijo, el modelo más perfecto que haya tenido París?

Adrien no podía creer lo que decía su padre. En otro tiempo, habría pensado que él aceptaba su noviazgo con Marinette como marketing, pero el tono de voz y su expresión hacia Cassandra Bourgeois ¡Era sarcasmo puro del estilo de Chat Noir!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves Gabriel Agreste?! –vociferó la mujer, con una rabieta peor que las de Chloé.

-En verdad te gustan los espectáculos de mala calidad. Muy bien, entonces seré claro con usted; no deseo verle en mi casa, cerca de mi, de mi hijo como de mi futura nuera –Adrien se sonrojó de golpe, apostando que Marinette se hubiese desmayado en el mismo lugar si escuchara eso- Y aclaro, que en el único lugar que nos veremos será un tribunal.

-¿Tribunal?-Amber le preguntó al señor Agreste, muy confundida por sus palabras.

-Lamento que se entere de esta manera, señorita Bourgeois, pero el motivo que su madre regresara a París no fue precisamente de negocios –empezó a explicarle la mujer de lentes- Más bien, un mal uso de recursos, o mejor dicho, robo de dinero –esto último dejo en shock tanto a Adrien como a Amber.

-Por lo tanto –el señor Agreste le hizo una seña a "Gorila"- No quiero ladronas en mi hogar.

-¡Esto es inaudito! –vociferó Cassandra, caminando hacia su hija, pero Nathalie se el interpuso con su porte frío, deteniéndola en seco.

-No es inaudito y hay pruebas de ello –le reafirmó la asistente, ajustándose los lentes- Por lo que la esperamos la próxima semana en el tribunal.

La mujer giró en sus tacones, para marcharse sin antes de mirar con rencor a su hija como al heredero Agreste.

-Señorita Bourgeois –Gabriel Agreste se dirigió a Amber, la que aún seguía un poco desconcertada por todo lo sucedido- Debo darle las gracias por su honestidad como dignidad. Le aseguro, que mi esposa estaría orgullosa en la dama en que se ha convertido.

Amber asintió agradecida, en tanto, Adrien no podía sentirse un poco celoso por la atención que su padre le daba a la joven, e inclusive, mencionara a su madre.

Era cierto que de las hermanas Bourgeois, para la señora Agreste, su favorita siempre fue Amber. A la que _"crió"_ junto con Adrien, mientras que Chloé prefería verse en un espejo.

-Señorita Amber –le volvió a dirigir la palabra el diseñador- Mi hijo tiene un compromiso con su novia, así que voy a pedirle a su padre que envíe a alguien a recogerla.

-Muchas gracias señor Agreste- Amber volvió hacer una reverencia, para luego despedirse de Adrien.

-Y Adrien- el chico sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al escuchar la voz severa de su progenitor- Recuerda que debes ir con tu guardaespaldas.

-Pero padre, si él me acompaña, ya no sería una cita –objetó nervioso el rubio.

-Y tú sabes bien que no te quiero desprotegido –contradijo el diseñador- Recuerda que tu seguridad es valiosa para mí, e igualmente, de tu joven prometida.

Adrien bufó molesto, pero era clara la doble intención de lo se refería su padre, por lo que a regañadientes, dejó el lobby de su casa siendo seguido por el Gorila, en tanto, Amber reía divertida.

* * *

Cassandra Bourgeois ingresó furiosa a su departamento, un hotel no lejos del Arco del Triunfo. Azotó la puerta y pateó los muebles más cercanos, tratando de desahogar su frustración.

Jamás pensó que la llamada _"urgente"_ que había recibido en New York desde París tenía que ver con fraude en las finanzas, y no con un nuevo contrato como ella esperaba.

Para colmo, su hija mayor, Chloé, había fracasado en ser la prometida del heredero de la casa de moda Agreste, a pesar de haberle repetido desde su infancia que el joven estaba destinado para ella. Y si eso no fuese suficiente, Amber, que siempre le llevaba la contraria, y todo por su admiración a la esposa de Gabriel Agreste, le frustra sus únicas esperanzas de vivir bajo el apellido del mejor diseñador de París.

-¡No pienso terminar en la calle! –lloriqueó la mujer, revisando lo poco que le quedaba en su cuenta bancaria desde su teléfono, y todo por comprar accesorios que prácticamente casi no utilizaba.

En respuesta a su estado de ánimo, en un lugar lejano, la habitación oscura de Hawk Moth era iluminada por las blancas mariposas y el villano reía ante la oportunidad de crear un nuevo Akuma.

-Asustada de perder los privilegios de una vida acomodada, y terminar en una humillación ¡Dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de mantener su estatus social!- el enmascarado infectó una mariposa blanca- Vuela mi pequeño Akuma, tal vez la desesperación de esta mujer me traiga esperanzas.

La negra mariposa revoloteó por los techos de París, hasta entrar a la habitación de Cassandra e infectar su gargantilla dorada.

- _"The Gorgona, soy Hawk Moth, y vengo resguardarla, te daré poder para tomar venganza sobre aquellos que te han querido robar tu dinero, así como los que te han traicionado, y a cambio, deberás entregarme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, ¿Tenemos un trato?"_

-Protegeré mis riquezas. No dejaré que me arrebaten mi fortuna – así, Cassandra se transformó en el nuevo Akuma de Hawk Moth…

* * *

Alya y Trixx no paraban de conversar, dejando de lado por completo a Nino y al Maestro Fu.

-¿Debemos pararlas? –le consultó Nino al anciano, el que estaba tomando una taza de té con una media sonrisa.

-No creo que sea necesario –repuso el Maestro, y en cuanto su mirada se encontró con la Trixx, la Kwami sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus colmillos- Trixx, por lo visto, has encontrado una nueva portadora.

-¡Hai sensei! – le saludó la Kwami, mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de Alya- La verdad, es que también me sorprendía bastante cuando mi Miraculous reaccionó, pero no cabe duda, ¡Ella es la indicada!

-Je, je, je. Ya lo veo. Por lo que pude escuchar, ya le has explicado todo acerca de tus poderes.

-Ji, ji, ji –sonrió zorruna Trixx, para flotar delante de Alya-, ¿Qué dices?

-Yo digo… -en un rápido movimiento, la morena se colocó el collar- ¡Trixx, colas fuera!

La transformación de Alya fue energética, representando el nuevo estilo del Miraculous; El traje anaranjado de una pieza, a diferencia de la falsa Volpina, Alya tenía una cola de caballo con mechones blancos, de su cintura colgaba una ocarina blanca, y el antifaz tenía el borde inferior blanco.

-¡Esto es genial! –exclamó la morena-¿Y mis lentes? –la muchacha se revisó el rostro, pero sólo sintió la máscara- No están… ¡Pero de todas maneras veo genial!

-Veo que la flauta a sido reemplazada por una ocarina – comentó extrañado el maestro Fu al ver el instrumento.

-¡Parece que tengo suerte! Tengo una Ocarina como el juego de Zelda.

Alya saltó de alegría, y corrió a unas de las ventanas del lugar.

-¡Es-espera Alya! ¿A dónde vas? –le detuvo Nino, y ella ya tenía un pie fuera de la ventana.

-¿A dónde más? –sonrió la morena de lado a lado, con sus orejas moviéndose- ¡Pues a dar una vuelta!

-¡Espera, Alya! –pero ya era tarde, la nueva portadora se había marchado, dejándolo de piedra- ¿Ahora que voy a decirle a los chicos?

-¡Maestro Fu, está sucediendo de nuevo! –Wayzz les llamó, indicándoles la Miraculous de la abeja, que tintineaba constantemente.

-Por lo visto, Alya no es la única joven que es compatible con un Miraculous- el Maestro Fu tomó la joya, para guardarla en una cajita- Vamos muchacho, es hora de enseñarte a escoger un portador.

* * *

 **Luego de 84 años...SIGO VIVA!**

 **Ok, ok, antes que nada, pido disculpas por la demora, tenía pensado hacer esta continuación, pero se juntaron muchas cosas: Navidad, un viaje al sur de Chile, luego estrés laboral, (sí, trabajo para los que no sepan), mi practica independiente en blender, (me la he pasado horas trabajando en un modelo 3d y simplemente no podía soltarlo), y para colmo todavía me faltan más cosas. Eso y ya se harán la idea de como llegas a tu casa luego de trabajar en un colegio, como docente de aula...**

 ** _También quiero agregar un par de cosas:_**

 **-Este fic, es por así decirlo, de "mi universo" de Miraculous, lo que sería canon en la serie no necesariamente saldrá en el fic. Desde luego tomaré algunos elementos para dar un buen argumento.**

 **-Segundo; es un trabajo en conjunto con TheZoe611, my sis!, por lo que las actualizaciones serán lentas, en consideración al tiempo disponible de ella y mío...**

 **-Tercero; SPOILER ALERT, Los que leyeron bien este capítulo y vieron la portada, se habrán dado cuenta que en mi versión, Chloé NO SERÁ portadora; por dos razones, 1º No tengo la menor idea de cómo rayos harán en la segunda temporada que este personaje se reivindique, así que en vez de romperme la cabeza pensando de cómo lo abordarían, prefiero que me sorprendan. 2º Me gustaba la idea de la hermana gemela, así como explicar un motivo de porque jamás se vio a la madre de Chloé en la serie, y el motivo de Adrien creciera cerca de la hija del alcalde.**

 **...**

 **Bueno, me despido y recuerden visitar mi blog para cualquier nueva de la serie de Miraculous, como los preview que subiré del fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

Soy Kitsune, la honesta

* * *

Alya brincaba por los tejados de París, rebosante de felicidad, sin poder creer aún, que su sueño se cumplía, era una superheroína.

Sin embargo, su travesía se vio opacada por los comentarios que alcanzaba a escuchar a lo lejos. Gracias a la transformación, sus sentidos se volvieron tan finos como los de Chat Noir, por la que las conversaciones de los transeúntes las escuchaba claramente, muy a su pesar.

-"¿ _No es el Akuma Volpina?_ " –oyó decir a varios civiles, que la captaban con sus teléfonos- " _El Akuma de las mentiras_ "

Alya realizó unas cuantas piruetas, antes de llegar a la cúspide de la Torre Eiffel, donde se sentó de piernas cruzadas, reflexionando sobre lo recién sucedido.

-¡Bueno! –la morena suspiró profundo, moviendo entusiasta sus orejas- Como quién dice, la vida del héroe no siempre es de color rosa; sólo hay que recordar a Batman, Spiderman, Superman, Capitán América, y.. ¡ouch! –Alya chocó los puños al pensar en detalle - En vez de llamarse superhéroes, deberían llamarse super trágicos –la joven posó su vista en la ciudad parisina- Pensándolo de esa forma, creo que tengo mucha suerte.

Y la figura de Alya despareció en un destello escarlata, ante la mirada de las personas que la captaban con sus teléfonos.

...

* * *

En una Feria artesanal que abrió hace apenas unos días, Adrien y Marinette paseaban tomados de las manos, disfrutando de su cita. Bueno, la _franco-china_ más que el rubio, puesto que para pesar de este último, detrás de ellos caminaba el Gorilla, que aunque era ayuda para alejar a los curiosos, no dejaba de incomodar al joven _Agreste_.

-¿Adrien? –le preguntó preocupada su novia, al verlo tan tenso- ¿Está todo bien?

-S-Sí, _my angel_. Es sólo que alguien debería tener más confianza cuando quiero comprar algo – el rubio posó su mirada en su guardaespaldas, el que prácticamente le gruñía al heladero por haberse acercado demasiado al joven.

-No te preocupes, Adrien –le sonrió Marinette - Él sólo se preocupa por ti.

-¿Por qué es su trabajo? –preguntó con desgano el rubio, aunque el Gorilla alcanzó a escucharlo, deprimiéndolo un poco.

-¡Adrien! –Marinette le jaló apenas uno de sus cabellos, para sorpresa del guardaespaldas, un hábito que adquirió con su noviazgo, ya que como Chat Noir le jalaba la cola, ahora como Adrien, se limitaba a tirar de su cabellera –No digas esas cosas, tanto él como Nathalie en verdad se preocupan por ti, y no porque sea su trabajo -y, ofendida, la azabache comenzó a caminar a distancia del rubio, mientras que este se voltea a ver a su guardaespaldas, el que sólo se limitó a cruzar los brazos.

-Marinette es increíble, ¿verdad? –Adrien se rascó la cabeza, y el Gorilla le respondió con una media sonrisa- Yo lo lamento. No debí decir todo eso, es sólo, que estaba tan emocionado con esta cita que... - pero el joven fue interrumpido, cuando el fornido hombre posó una de sus manos en su hombro, en señal de perdón - Gracias.

Gorilla asintió tranquilo, y dirigió su mirada a la novia del joven _Agreste_ , que ahora se limitaba a ver unos dulces y caramelos que estaban en un puesto, no muy lejos.

-¿Podrías ir a buscarla? –el Gorilla levantó una ceja, pero Adrien insistió con una mirada de gato desolado-Por favor, mientras lo haces, iré a comprarle un presente, pero necesito tu ayuda.

El Gorilla asintió, entendiendo las intenciones del hijo de su jefe, así que caminó en dirección a Marinette, la que brincó por sorpresa al sentir su presencia a sus espaldas. El corpulento hombre le recordaba un poco a su padre, por lo que con el tiempo le había perdido el miedo, aunque no del todo.

-Ho-hola, veo que... –la chica sonrió nerviosa-... Adrien debió disculparse contigo, ¿cierto? – el hombre asintió con una media sonrisa-¡Genial!- la azabache miró a su alrededor, para encontrar un puesto de manzanas confitadas- ¿Te gustaría uno de esos? –la muchacha le indicó los dulces, no muy lejos de ellos, y el Gorilla asintió -¡Perfecto! No tardaré.

Marinette caminó dando brincos hasta el puesto, siendo observada por el guardaespaldas. Después de todo, desde el día que Adrien comenzara a salir formalmente con la joven, Gabriel Agreste le había encargado, en privado, la seguridad de la muchacha.

Hasta ese día, no se vio obligado a intervenir, puesto que Marinette podía arreglárselas a solas en discusiones con _fangirls_ de Adrien Agreste. Claro, hasta que reconoció a Lila Rossi junto a un grupo de chicas del _Colegio Frances Dupon_. Las mismas jóvenes que Nathalie había registrado como acosadoras de Marinette, y que ahora, parecían ser lideradas por Lila, y que caminaban en dirección de la joven _Dupain-Cheng_.

-Miren nada más... –Marinette sintió un escalofrío cuando reconoció la voz de la italiana, luego de comprar tres manzanas confitadas-¿Quién lo diría? ¿La oportunista trabajando de encomendera?

-¿Qué tal, Lila? –respondió seca la azabache, al ver que detrás de la peli café, estaban las chicas que le acosaban en el colegio- No sabía que te habían dado de alta en el reformatorio.

-Bueno, no hay ninguna ley que castigue a alguien por una supuesta conexión con un supervillano.

 _-¿"Supuesta conexión"?_ –ahora Marinette se sentía ofendida por el cinismo de Lila –Lamento romperte la burbuja, pero todo _París_ sabe lo que has hecho, al igual que ustedes –Marinette se dirigió a las jóvenes que le daban apoyo a la italiana-. Lila Rossi es una _mitómana_ , ¿por qué la escuchan?

-Porque igual que nosotras, también te odiamos por habernos quitado a Adrien –respondió una de ellas, rechinando los dientes.

Ninguna de las jóvenes, se percató que Gorila se acercaba a ellas, con una cara que asustaría hasta al mismo Gabriel Agreste, pero lo que escuchó de los labios de Marinette lo dejó congelado en su lugar por unos segundos.

-¡¿Qué se creen ustedes?! –Marinette apretó los dulces en contra su pecho, por la indignación que sentía en esas chicas -¡Adrien no es un objeto! Me enferma la manera de cómo se refieren a él como si fuese una especie de trofeo, que sólo lo tendrían para exhibirlo –la azabache caminó a paso firme hacia las chicas, las que retrocedieron por inercia- Él sólo les interesa por su rostro, su apellido y su dinero ¡Debería darles vergüenza! Adrien es un muchacho con un gran corazón, y no permitiré que ustedes se refieran a él como una _"propiedad"._

El escándalo no pasó desapercibido para los transeúntes, los cuales, en su mayoría, reconocieron a la italiana. En tanto, el cuarteto de chicas nunca antes se había sentido tan intimidado, desde la manera que Adrien les había mirado cuando insultaron a Marinette delante de él.

Ellas estaban seguras, que con el apoyo de Rossi, podrían hacerle pasar un mal momento a la azabache, pero jamás se imaginaron que sería al revés.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decir eso! –gritó Lila, hacia la _franco-china_ , la que no se inmutó en absoluto por sus palabras- ¡Yo soy el verdadero amor de Adrien! ¡Fue conmigo su primera cita! –Lila levantó la mano, claramente para abofetear a Marinette, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a bajarla, puesto que alguien la sujetó y elevó del suelo, soltando un gruñido.

-Tratas de tocar a esta joven de nuevo... –le habló una voz grave, que heló la sangre de la italiana como de sus compañeras -... y ni _Hawk Moth_ te salvará.

Marinette estaba con la boca abierta, sin poder evitar sorprenderse por la situación.

Era la primera vez que Gorila hablaba, y quién también sujetaba a la pelicafé por sobre el suelo como si fuera papel. Luego, el fornido hombre dirigió una mirada asesina a las chicas, las que dieron media vuelta para escapar, pero sólo se encontraron con un furioso Adrien Agreste.

-Les advertí que se alejaran de **MI NOVIA** –el rubio caminó hacia ellas con la mirada de un gato asesino-No las quiero ver mañana ni nunca en el colegio como cerca de Marinette. Si vuelven, no respondo.

Las muchachas chillaron despavoridas, abandonando a Lila, la que todavía forcejeaba tratando de escapar del agarre del guardaespaldas, sin éxito.

-En cuanto a ti... –Adrien se dirigió a la italiana, con una actitud que demostraba ser el hijo de Gabriel Agreste-No sé si eres sorda o algo así, pero espero que esto te deje en claro todo...–Gorilla bajo un poco a la chica, para que el rubio pudiera hablarle directo a los ojos- **NO TE AMO, NUNCA TUVIMOS UNA CITA, Y ACEPTA DE UNA VEZ, QUE SÓLO TENGO OJOS PARA MARINETTE.**

A una señal del joven _Agreste_ , el guardaespaldas liberó de su agarre a Lila, la que chasqueó en contra la azabache, pero volvió a retroceder cuando el fornido hombre se le interpuso.

La italiana, se fue con una mirada de rencor, tanto hacia a Marinette como para Adrien, el que no dejaba su expresión fría, hasta sentir la mano de su novia posarse sobre su hombro.

-¿Adrien? –el ojiverde se volteó a ver, un poco avergonzado por su arrebato, pero su novia sólo le devolvió una risilla cómplice- No sabía que estaba saliendo con una versión joven de Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien sintió que los colores se le subieron a la cara, hasta sentir acidez en el estómago, ya que su _"linda"_ novia le comentó que era idéntico en carácter a su padre.

-No-no sé cómo tomar eso, my angel –la _franco-china_ rió con más ganas, y a esa escena, el "Gorila" esbozó una media sonrisa- Pero me alegra que estés bien.

-Con ambos aquí, no podría estar más segura- les vitoreó la joven, para extenderles los dulces- Para mis caballeros protectores.

Los dos recibieron el presente de Marinette con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, sin saber que una chica vestida de zorra observaba a los lejos con una amplia sonrisa zorruna.

...

* * *

-Me las pagará... –se repetía Lila Rossi, mientras caminaba por las calles-Haré que Adrien vea lo mentirosa que es _Dupain-Cheng_ , y volverá conmigo.

-Eso no suena muy _"sincero"_ que digamos –dijo una voz burlona, que hizo parar en seco a la italiana- Y por cierto, tengo un asuntito que arreglar contigo, **IMPOSTORA**.

Ante Lila, descendió una joven vestida de zorra, pero su traje tenía algunas variaciones a la versión _Akuma_.

-¿Qué tal, señorita, _"creo en mis propias mentiras"?_ – Alya se le acercó, jugando con su ocarina entre sus manos - Yo soy la verdadera heroína del _Miraculous del Zorro_ , y aunque te encargaste de arruinar mi reputación, te aseguro que tanto tú como _Hawk Moth_ , serán derrotados por los verdaderos héroes de _París_.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó Lila ante sorpresa de Alya- Entonces, ¿ _Hawk Moth_ sí me abandonó? ¡Él lo pagará! ¡Todos pagarán por haberme traicionado!

-¿Eh? –ahora Alya estaba confundida-Disculpa, ¿qué rayos estás diciendo? –la morena sujetó a la italiana de los hombros para exigir respuestas.

Lo que no espero la nueva heroína fue que, al tacto, pudo comprobar que Lila no mentía. Ante la sorpresa, Alya retrocedió un poco espantada por la sorpresa, hasta que recordó que Trixx le explicó que uno de sus poderes correspondía al espiritual, así que ella podía vislumbrar las intenciones de las personas, mientras tuviera contacto con ellas.

-Así que... ¿Ahora soy un detector de mentiras? –ironizó la morena, ignorando la rabieta de Lila, que apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¡Es inconcebible que _Hawk Moth_ me reemplazara! -ante esa afirmación, Alya casi llegó a caerse de la impresión -¡Pero escucha bien! –la italiana le apuntó amenazadora, mientras que la reportera aún se recuperaba de la impresión –No sé cómo lo haré, pero me asegurare que cada uno de ustedes paguen por sus traiciones.

-¿Sabes qué? –Alya sujetó con fuerza a la chica y sacó su ocarina -Me aburres. Eres alguien que usa sus mentiras para escapar de la realidad y victimizarte, así que voy a darte una probada de tu propia medicina –la heroína tocó su instrumento, y ambas chicas desaparecieron en un destello cobrizo.

...

* * *

La italiana despertó en un bosque de _bamboo_ tan altos que no podía ver que no podía ver el cielo. Furiosa, gritó a la portadora del _Miraculous_ , exigiéndole que la sacara de ahí, pero de respuesta sólo recibía una risilla traviesa y los vistazos fugases de la sombra de un zorro.

-¡Maldito _Akuma!_ Te exijo que me saques de aquí –espetó furiosa la chica, corriendo tras la sombra escurridiza.

-Je, je, je. Si quieres salir, deberás jugar conmigo.

- _¿Jugar?_ ¿Es una broma? –preguntó desconcertada la chica.

-Sip. Será sólo unas cuantas preguntas. Si respondes correctamente, te dejaré ir –Alya volvió a reír maliciosa, y Lila supo que no tenía más opción, mientras veía la sombra del zorro aparecer y desaparecer de entre los tallos del _bamboo_.

-Muy bien, acepto el reto.

-¡Entonces, vamos a divertirnos! –la sombra del zorro saltó sobre la cabeza de Lila, para desaparecer nuevamente- Primera pregunta; ¿De dónde vienes?

-¿Eh? –la chica se extrañó de la interrogación planteada por la morena- Soy de Italia.

-¿Vives con tus padres?

-Sí.

-¿Conoces a _Ladybug?_

-Sí –respondió de mala gana la chica.

-¿Eres amiga de _Ladybug?_

-No –fue la respuesta rotunda de Lila, la que no encontraba sentido al juego.

-¿Conoces a _Jagged Stone?_

-Por supuesto, ¿quién no?

-¿Eres amiga de _Jagged Stone?_

-Sí, de hecho el me dedicó una canción – a la respuesta, uno de los tallos de _bamboo_ se tornó en llamas, muy cerca de Lila, la que apenas pudo escapar a tiempo -¡Santo cielo!

-¡Ups! _My fault_ –la sombra del zorro apareció a un lado de la chica, rodeado de lenguas de fuego azul –Olvidé decirte, que por cada mentira que digas, el bosque comenzará a incendiarse, y te advierto, que entre más grave sea la mentira, más peligrosas se volverán las llamas –Lila asintió asustada, y la sombra le sonrió ampliamente –Volveré a hacerte la pregunta ¿Eres amiga de Jagged Stone?

-No, no lo soy – a la confesión de la italiana, el fuego del _bamboo_ se volvió azul, y mostró algo que la chica no esperaba.

Se trataba de una especie de visión de su pasado, el día cuando ingresó al colegio para ser exactos y la mostraba a ella hablando con la hija del alcalde.

 _"-¡No puedo creerlo! –la rubia chascó los dientes – En verdad, ¿Jagged Stone te dedicó una canción?_

 _-Así es. Es más, lo hizo en mi propio concierto privado._

 _La rubia salió ofendida, seguida por una pobre Sabrina que apenas podía cargar con los libros de la biblioteca. Mientras, Lila tenía una maligna sonrisa de victoria."_

La visión desapareció entre las llamas, y la voz de Alya volvió a escucharse.

-¡Caray! Esa cara me da nauseas, ¿Y a ti no? –Lila sólo guardó silencio, sin querer admitir que esa expresión, en verdad, también le desagradaba.

-Muy bien, _Next question_ : ¿Eres amiga de Steven Spilberg?

-No.

-¿Eres amiga de Adrien Agreste?

-No, soy su... -pero Lila tuvo que morderse el labio en el último segundo.

-¿Qué eres de Adrien Agreste? –preguntó _"curiosa"_ la portadora de la _Miraculous_.

-Yo, no lo sé... –dijo Lila, pero un _bamboo_ cercano a ella estalló en llamas, derribándola y dejándola con quemaduras en su cuerpo.

-Parece que sí sabes lo que eres para Adrien.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –escupió furiosa la italiana.

-Lo es, ya que si no contestas honestamente, **no saldrás de aquí** –sentenció la morena, a lo que Lila tuvo que aceptar resignada-¿Y bien? ¿Qué eres para Agreste?

-Alguien que odia.

-¿Por qué te odia?

-Porque traté de poner en peligro a Marinette.

-¿Por qué trataste de ponerla en peligro?

-Porque es la novia de Adrien.

-¿Y por qué ella es la novia de Adrien?

-Porque él la... –Lila quedó en blanco, al entender las intenciones de la zorra.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó burlona Alya.

-Él... ¡sólo siente admiración por ella!- a lo dicho, todo el bosque de _bamboo_ se tornó en llamas, y el fuego comenzó a rodear a la italiana.

-Di la verdad, Lila... -la sarcástica voz de Alya se volvió eco, alejándose de a poco del lugar.

-¡Adrien sólo me ama a mí! Lo de Marinette es sólo un error, un error que debo corregir –Lila se abrazó a sí misma, sonriendo nerviosa- Yo fui su primera cita ¡Le gusto! Marinette, ella... ¡Le robó un libro a Adrien! ¡Y lo recuperaré! ¡Lo haré por él! ¡Por nuestra relación!

El fuego se volvió negro, y le enseñó a Lila varias imágenes del momento en que ella conoció a Adrien, cuando fueron a la biblioteca, luego ella le robó el libro y posteriormente lo bota a la basura.

La italiana se quedó sin habla, y la figura de la portadora de la _Miraculous_ se mostró ante ella, envuelta con lenguas de fuego de color carmín.

-¿Quién robo el libro de Adrien? –le preguntó seria la heroína, y Lila sólo chascó los dientes.

-¡¿Qué no ves que es Marinette?! –la italiana indicó una de las visiones que la mostraba a ella misma robando el libro cuando a Adrien se le había caído las cosas de la mochila, luego de cómo ella lo recogía del suelo con una sonrisa de triunfo por haberse apoderado del objeto.

Alya frunció el ceño.

Era claro que ella estaba _"mal de la cabeza"_ y que su actitud extremista se justificaba con su _akumatización_ , pero lo que veía era otra cosa.

Así el fuego rodeó a Lila, con las escenas que mostraban su mentira, hundiéndola en una especie de abismo.

La italiana despertó sobresaltada, de rodillas en la acera, con la heroína del _Miraculous_ del zorro viéndola de forma grave.

-Creí que eras como Chloé –comentó seca la morena- Sólo otra chica narcisista, creyéndose lo máximo y peleando por Adrien como si este fuese otro trofeo o capricho. Ya sabes, por ambición, pero no fue así –Alya caminó hasta ella, mirándola con lástima- Sabes la verdad, pero te niegas a aceptarla. Lila, necesitas ayuda, de forma urgente, o terminarás haciendo cosas de verdad terribles, tanto para ti como la gente que rodea.

-No pienso escuchar ninguna de tus mentiras ¡Yo soy la verdadera portadora del _Miraculous del Zorro!_ ¡Tú me las robado y haré lo necesario por recuperarlo!

Alya chascó los dientes, ya hastiada por la actitud de la muchacha.

-¡Estás enferma! Tienes una enfermedad mental llamada _mitomanía_. Presentas todos los síntomas. Debes ver a un psicólogo –repuso Alya, a lo que Lila rió casi desquiciada.

-¿Tú también hablas como mis padres? –la morena quedo helada ante esta revelación - Según ellos estoy _"enferma"_. Que fue por eso que tuvimos que irnos de Italia, y me han hecho ver a uno de esos psicólogos de los que hablas, pero ellos son los mentirosos. ¡Todos son mentirosos!

Alya bajó los hombros en resignación.

Ya no sabía si odiarla o sentir lástima por ella, pero sí sabía algo. El estado mental de Lila Rossi es demasiado peligroso, especialmente para la seguridad de Marinette, por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Estaré vigilándote. Si presentas una amenaza ya siendo un _Akuma_ o no, estaré ahí para detenerte –sentenció la heroína, desapareciendo en un destello rojizo.

-Ya verás... -murmuró Lila, luego de quedarse sola- Recuperaré mi _Miraculous_ , recuperaré a mi Adrien, y todos ustedes mentirosos, pagarán por lo que me han hecho.

-Pobre chica –Lila volteó de golpe al escuchar esa misteriosa voz- Tal vez pueda ayudarte, si tú me ayudas a mí.

...

* * *

Alya se movía a gran velocidad, de regreso a la feria artesanal donde Adrien y Marinette tenían su cita. Pero a sólo unas cuadras, su _Miraculous_ ya daba el último pitido alertando el final de la transformación, por lo que la chica, a regañadientes, tuvo que aterrizar sobre un tejado, para volver a su forma original y con Trixx saliendo flotando del collar.

-¿Y que tal tu primer día cómo heroína? –le preguntó sonriente la _Kwami_ , pero Alya sólo le respondió con una expresión de preocupación.

-No como lo soñaba –rió un poco la chica, para luego soltar un suspiro- Pero jamás pensé pasar por algo así... ¿En verdad existe gente como Lila?

-Me temo que sí –Trixx se posó en el hombro de su portadora-Y también hay gente peor. Bienvenida al mundo " _real_ ", Alya. Si crees que Lila Rossi ya es una psicópata _mitómana_ , hay muchos otros peores que ella allá afuera –la _Kwami_ le indicó la ciudad- Pero por eso estás aquí. Siempre habrá maldad en este mundo, por muy irracional que sea, por esa razón, siempre debe haber gente como tú y tus amigos, dispuestos a patearles el trasero.

Alya soltó carcajadas alegres y abrazó a su nueva compañera, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Te prometo ser una buena colega, y voy a protegerte, a mi familia, mis amigos, ¡A todo el mundo! ¡Voy a patearle el trasero a todos los villanos y delincuentes! –Alya estiró sus manos en modo de desafío- ¡Prepárate _Hawk Moth! París_ tiene una heroína, y esa es... ¿Eh? –la bloguera se dio un coscorrón, por haberse olvidado de un pequeño detalle-Ups, no tengo un nombre de heroína.

-Pues deberás pensar en un buen nombre –sonrió zorruna la _Kwami_ , a lo que Alya recordó algo.

-Ahora que lo pienso... ¿No le habías dicho al anciano chino _sensei_ o algo parecido? –Trixx asintió -¿Por qué?

-Nací en _Japón_ , los _Miraculous_ procedemos de _Asia_.

-¿Con que _Japón...?_ –Alya sacó su inseparable teléfono- Veamos entonces, que dice el buscador sobre zorros japoneses.

La muchacha buscaba en su aparato ante la mirada curiosa de la _Kwami_ , hasta seleccionar una página web de los _kitsunes_.

-Veamos, aquí dice que los _Kitsunes_ son zorros espirituales, mensajeros del dios _Inari_ , tienen poderes de la ilusión y ¿posesión de cuerpos? –Alya miró extrañada a Trixx.

-¿Recuerdas que sabías que Lila no mentía sobre que ya no estaba en contacto con el portador de la _Miraculous_ de la mariposa? –Alya asintió- Pues, ¿cómo te lo digo? En ese momento poseíste a Lila por unos segundos, por accidente, así supiste que ella no mentía.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estuve dentro del cuerpo de Lila, por unos momentos? –Trixx asintió divertida- ¡Que asco! –Alya se restregó con las manos, como si tratara de quietarse alguna suciedad del cuerpo.

-No te preocupes. Sólo diste un vistazo a su alma, además, usaste muy bien tu técnica especial, pero, aunque fue divertido, sólo deberías utilizarla en una verdadera batalla.

-¿Me estás elogiando, o criticando? –preguntó sarcástica la morena.

-Ambas cosas –sonrió ampliamente la _Kwami_.

-Bueno, regresando al asunto de mi nuevo _alias_ –la chica revisó su móvil- Aquí hay algunos posibles nombres. Veamos, _Kurama_ , no es muy _Naruto_ , además suena a nombre de hombre; podría ser _Kitsune_ , o quizás _Scarlet Fox_ –Alya hizo una pose, la que Trixx imitó divertida- No, muy largo _¿Red Fox...?_ No, suena muy a videojuego. Quizás deba quedarme con la raíz... –Alya se enderezó, viendo fijo el horizonte- Prepárate mundo, aquí viene la nueva superheroína, ¡ _KITSUNE!_

-No suena mal –le vitoreó la zorrita.

-Es corto, nos describe a la perfección y suena _cool_ ¡Es perfecto!

-Muy bien, _"Kitsune",_ necesito comer algo, si quieres ir a ver a tu amiga –repuso hambrienta la _Kwami_ a lo que Alya se golpeó la frente.

-¡Dios mío! Olvidé que puedo llamarla para advertirle de Lila –pero en el momento que iba a marcar, le llega una notificación de su _blogg_ , así como se escucha a lo lejos una explosión –No puedo creerlo, ¡¿justo ahora?!

Así de claro, aparecía en la pantalla un video en vivo que uno de los seguidores de su página le compartía sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir enfrentando a un nuevo _Akuma_ , que convertía a las personas en piedras al lanzarles rayos de su gargantilla de oro.

-Marinette y Adrien una vez comentaron que los _Kwamis_ deben alimentarse con algo para reponer energías, ¿Qué necesitas comer Trixx?

-Un _naruto_ –esa respuesta descolocó a Alya.

-¿Tienes que comerte a un personaje de anime, acaso?

-No, el _naruto_ es un aderezo que se coloca en el ramen. Se hace con pasta de pescado prensado y hierbas aromáticas, también le llaman _narutomaki_.

-¡¿Y de dónde rayos se supone que saque un _naruto_ , en medio de la ciudad de _París?!_ –se exasperó Alya, cuando de pronto, apareció a sus espaldas, el maestro Fu -¡Kyaaaa! ¡Pero que susto señor!

-Supuse que algo así iba a suceder –el anciano le extendió una caja a Alya, que contenía cuatro troncos de _naruto_ \- Sólo basta con tres rodajas. Luego que la emergencia pase, te enseñaré a preparar esta comida para tu _Kwami_.

-¡Es el mejor guía que un superhéroe pueda pedir! –Alya le abrazó emocionada, mientras que Trixx degustaba su preciado _naruto_.

...

* * *

Ladybug y Chat Noir habían logrado, hasta ahora, esquivar los ataques del nuevo _Akuma, The Gorgona_ , desde su aparición en la feria.

Ladybug no podía concentrarse bien, ya que había logrado escapar como Marinette cuando el Gorila se interpuso para protegerla de uno de los rayos del _Akuma_.

 _-¡My Lady!_ – Chat Noir logró salvarla de uno de los rayos y llevarla a un callejón sin que su enemiga lograra verlos –Mi amor, debes enfocarte.

-Sí, lo sé, pero es que... -la joven se estremeció al sólo recordar como el robusto hombre le había apartado cuando el _Akuma_ los atacó.

-Estoy seguro que él lo hizo por cuidarte, y no por su deber –Chat le besó la sien en señal de tranquilizarla-Tu misma lo dijiste, que él va más allá de cumplir con su trabajo.

-Gracias, minino, pero, ¿Qué tiene esa _Akuma_ en contra de _"Marinette"?_ – se preguntó la chica de moteada.

-Creo saber quién es –le comentó su novio, para sorpresa de la heroína- De seguro es la señora Cassandra, la madre de Amber, y no estaba muy contenta cuando su hija y yo le recalcamos que eres la única en mi vida –el felino negro le guiñó un ojo, coqueto.

-¿En serio? ¿Coqueteas en estos momentos? –Chat le abrazó en respuesta.

-Y también, que se descubrió que es una estafadora que quería vivir de la fortuna de mi familia.

-Y ahora, planea vengarse de nosotros.

-En ese caso, debemos purificar al _Akuma_ , antes que convierta a la gente de París en su jardín de piedras.

Ambos asintieron, y se dirigieron a la calle, para preparar una emboscada en contra The Gorgona.

La _Akuma_ estaba convirtiendo a los pobres transeúntes en estatuas de piedra, y antes que Ladybug invocara su técnica especial, alguien apareció detrás de los jóvenes héroes.

Una chica ataviada con un traje de zorro naranja, portando una ocarina.

-¡Hola! –les saludó, pero antes de dar cualquier explicación, Ladybug le lanzó el _yo-yo_ -¿Por qué la violencia?

-Ni creas que vas a engañarnos Volpina –Ladybug ya estaba molesta con tener que lidiar con Lila esa tarde y ahora con su forma de _Akumatizada_.

-¿Pero no es extraño? –Chat Noir se puso en defensiva- ¿Acaso _Hawk Moth_ puede realizar dos _Akumas_ a la vez?

-No soy una _Akuma_ , soy Kitsune, la nueva portadora del _Miraculous_ ¡En serio!

-¡No te creo! –Ladybug volvió a lanzar su arma en contra la morena- Eres Volpina, uno de los _Akumas_ más peligrosos, no sé cómo _Hawk Moth_ pudo convertirte de nuevo, pero no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya.

-¡Hey! –Kitsune exclamó cuando Chat Noir le atacó con su bastón- Veo que empezamos con la pata equivocada, pero por favor, tienen que creerme –la morena esquivaba las patadas de la mariquita, tratando de probar su inocencia- El guardián me entregó la _Miraculous_ del _Kwami_ de nombre Trixx, ¡que es una fanática del _naruto!_

Ladybug dudó un momento, pero volvió a atacar junto con su compañero, y debido al deseo de no pelear de Kitsune, la morena fue amarrada por el _yo-yo_ de la mariquita.

-Veo que no podemos llegar a más – Kitsune comentó con desgano.

-Ahora, confiesa –le amenazó Ladybug, mientras que Chat Noir le vigilaba con el bastón en mano.

-Sólo debo decir que soy Kitsune, y lo único que necesita el mal para triunfar, es que la gente buena no haga nada.

Ladybug quedó en _shock_ , ya que esa frase la había escuchado antes, pero antes que preguntara algo, Kistune desapareció en un destello rojo.

* * *

 **Antes que nada, perdon por la subida erronea, la verdad no tengo idea de que paso!**

* * *

 **¡Por fin!**

 **Publico un cap, y ya tengo los derechos para mi seudónimo de escritora!**

 **Y no he perdido el tiempo, ya que he publicado el primer cap de mi propio comic online!**

 **Si les interesa, se llama, El Espejo con Vitrales por Soledad de los Ríos.**

 **También tengo una página Tumbrl!**

soledaddelosrios tumbrl

También pueden encontrarme en:

sdlr-escritosycomic blogspot

Y tengo Pa treon!(tengo que escribirlo asi, puesto que la pag., me lo borra)

Pa treon com / soledaddelosrios

Bueno, sin más, espero les haya gustado!


	3. Chapter 3

**LO SÉ! PIDO DISCULPAS DE RODILLAS POR LA DEMORA!**

 **Si alguien ha visto los nuevos episodios supongo que estará tan emocionados como yo!**

* * *

UN GUSTO, SOY HONEY BEE, LA VALIENTE

Amber se encontraba junto a su padre y su hermana, los que aún estaban nerviosos por las acciones de la ex señora _Bourgeois_.

-¿Un poco de té, señorita Amber? –le ofreció el mayordomo del hotel.

-Muchas gracias- la rubia le recibió la taza con una sonrisa - Algo me dice que tendré que acostumbrarme a estar aquí.

-No será tan malo como parece, señorita – le animó el hombre con bigote- Las cosas han cambiado. Tal vez su regreso a _París_ sea señal de eso.

-Le agradezco nuevamente.-

Mientras Amber seguía con su conversación, el alcalde continuaba en el teléfono, aun exigiendo si eran verídicos los fraudes de su ex-esposa hacia Gabriel Agreste. Y de todos los abogados, así como de la misma asistente del diseñador, obtuvo la misma respuesta.

-¡Esto es un desastre! –exclamó el robusto hombre, sobresaltando a sus hijas- Es un escándalo que dejará en duda mi posición política. Todo está en riesgo. ¡Hasta la reputación de mi hotel!

-¿No puedes hacer algo, papi? –le preguntó exasperada su hija mayor, asustada de perder la buena posición en la que ha vivido desde siempre, y todo por las acciones de su madre.

-No lo sé, mi princesita. Gabriel Agreste ya tiene la hora para el juicio, y los abogados me han contactado para declarar –respondió agobiado el alcalde y Chloé chilló de miedo.

-Y eso es más importante, que no haberme visto en casi 10 años… –susurró decepcionada Amber, siendo el mayordomo el único que la escuchara- No creo que se den cuenta si salgo a dar un pase…-

-¿Desea que llame al chofer? –le consultó el mozo, mientras recibía de vuelta la taza de té.

-No, gracias – Amber se acomodó sus gafas y boina- Hace mucho que no camino por París, y quisiera tener un tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

El hombre le dio una reverencia, y la encaminó hasta el umbral del hotel, sin antes de darle algunas recomendaciones, así como cuidados mientras paseara por las calles parisinas.

Amber se despidió del empleado, agradecida por los consejos, y un poco nerviosa por la situación de _"ataques de Akuma"._ Algo que, a su parecer, los ciudadanos ya se habían habituado, hasta crear planes de contingencia como crear focos de turismo.

Esto último sorprendió de manera a la rubia, ya que había visto uno de esos _tours_ de la ciudad, que transitaba por las avenidas y relatando las proezas de Ladybug y Chat Noir por los puntos en que se entablaron los combates.

Así que, por curiosidad, Amber pagó a un guía turístico por uno de esos recorridos que se estaban haciendo populares cada día. El chofer era un hombre de edad, que tenía un carruaje tirado por dos caballos, lo suficientemente amplio para que la joven junto a cuatro turistas de mediana edad subieran y disfrutaran del paseo.

La mayoría de las paradas fueron en monumentos como sitios populares, desde la _Torre Eiffel_ , (la que Amber pensó que se había vuelto el punto popular de los _Akumas_ , después de todo, fue el lugar en que _París_ conoció a Hawk Moth en "persona"), hasta lugares como la torre de televisión y el hotel de su padre.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue la última parada, su propia escuela.

-Y aquí es donde surgió el primer _Akuma_ \- empezó a relatar el hombre con barba blanca- Uno de los estudiantes, como tantos otros, había tenido un mal día y eso lo convirtió en la primera víctima de Hawk Moth –Amber no pudo evitar pensar quién pudo ser de sus compañeros el villano de turno, lo que le provocó un poco de malestar-. El _Akuma,_ _Corazón de Piedra_ , sembró el caos en _París,_ hasta la aparición de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Y aquella vez, también se supo lo que podría ocurrir si la mariposa negra no llegaba a ser purificada…-

-¿Y qué podría ocurrir? –preguntó curiosa la joven, lo que entusiasmó al guía.

-El _Akuma_ se multiplica en cientos de miles de mariposas negras, infectando en cuestión de minutos a las personas y convirtiéndolas en copias del _Villano Original_ –Amber y los turistas se exaltaron, un poco preocupados-Pero no se preocupen –el guía sacó una _Tablet_ de uno de los gabinetes, mostrándoles un video del _Ladyblog_ que mostraba el momento en que Ladybug desafiaba a Hawk Moth, purificaba a los millones de _Akumas_ y hacia la promesa a _París_ de siempre protegerlos.

Amber no había estado más que maravillada por la confianza que difundía la heroína moteada.

-Como habrán visto, esta fue la primera hazaña de los héroes de _París_ , y desde entonces, la gente de nuestra ciudad les ha tenido fe.-sonrió el guía turístico.

Cuando iban a realizar el recorrido de vuelta, Amber le pidió al conductor bajar antes, ya que _"algo"_ estaba sucediendo a la entrada del colegio, en donde pudo reconocer a la asistente del señor Agreste, como a las chicas con las que había tenido problemas en la mañana.

La rubia se despidió del hombre de edad, agradecida por el _tour_ , y ni corta ni perezosa, se dirigió al establecimiento educacional.

-Me niego a subir –decía la líder del grupo, mientras sus padres les llamaban la atención y Nathalie esperaba " _pacientemente_ " en las escaleras - Esto es absurdo, no hemos hecho nada grave.

-Por favor, hija –le dijo su madre, tratando de no hacer un escándalo, y si eso se sumaba al hecho que había recibido una llamada por el mismo Gabriel Agreste, informándole el comportamiento de su hija –El director espera, no podemos seguir posponiendo esto.

-¡Pero no hemos hecho nada malo! –comentó con desgano otra chica- Sólo hemos dado nuestra opinión _¡Francia_ es el país de la libertad de expresión!

-Pero también el país que condena la difamación –comentó segura Amber, atrayendo hacia ella las miradas de los adultos y las adolescentes.

-Esto no es tu problema, ¿y qué con eso de la difamación? –comentó con desgano la líder del grupo, que no tardo en reconocer a la rubia.

Amber guardó silencio un momento, lo que provocó una risilla de autosuficiencia en las chicas, las que no tardaron en _"argumentar"_ que su reunión con el director era injustificada. A esto, la joven infló las mejillas, molesta, y dio dos pasos adelante, dispuesta a ayudar a Adrien, para que de una vez por todas, fuese feliz.

-Estoy hablando de la difamación que le hicieron a Marinette esta mañana –repuso Amber, con una voz firme, haciendo callar al grupo de padres e hijas, que seguían en la discusión.

-¿Cuál difamación? – preguntó nervioso uno de los apoderados.

-Si no mal recuerdo, llamaron a Marinette _"oportunista"_. Eso no es una opinión o libertad de expresión; según la ley de 29 de Julio de 1881 de la _Libertad de la prensa escrita_ , hay una protección de los individuos que dice que " _Toda expresión ultrajante, termino de desprecio o invectiva que no contenga la imputación de hecho alguno es una injuria. Toda alegación o imputación de un hecho que afecte la honra o la consideración de la persona o del cuerpo al que se imputa el hecho es una difamación"_ –recitó tranquilamente la joven, dejando sin habla a los presentes, y con un ánimo renovado, Amber continuó- El agravio que cometieron sus hijas hacia Marinette, fue frente de toda la clase, por lo que hay testigos, y no hay pruebas concretas del supuesto comportamiento de la novia de Adrien del que ellas le acusaron. Ya que no se la ha visto con objetos y ropa ostentosa, tampoco como " _aprovechándose_ " de la influencia de Gabriel Agreste, dejando lo dicho por ellas como difamación, sin mencionar el delito de _acoso escolar_. Del cual también deben de haber varios testigos tanto dentro como fuera del colegio.-

Luego de la declaración de Amber, el grupo de chicas quedó pálido, y sus padres aún más. No cabía duda que Amber era hermana de Chloé, por su poder de _"persuasión_ ", pero de un sentido muy diferente, sin mencionar, _"legal"._

-¡Ejem! –"tosió" Nathalie, para dirigirse al grupo de adultos-, la señorita _Bourgeois_ no ha podido explicar mejor la situación en que se encuentran sus hijas, y por ende, el motivo del _por qué_ el señor _Agreste_ , como el matrimonio _Dupain-Cheng_ , les esperan en la oficina del director para arreglar esto y no tener que llegar a una demanda.-

Las chicas chillaron asustadas, y sus padres, ni cortos ni perezosos, se llevaron a sus hijas, antes que ellas pudieran si quiera protestar. Y Nathalie, antes de marcharse, le dio una pequeña reverencia a Amber, agradeciendo en silencio, su ayuda.

Amber sonrió, aliviada, hasta que sintió la mirada de sus compañeros de clases a sus espaldas, y la primera en sorprenderla por la retaguardia fue Alix, sujetándola como si hubiese ganado una carrera.

-¡Nada mal! – le felicitó la pelirosa, mientras que los demás le aplaudían.

-¡Muchasgracias! –volvió a hablar rápido la rubia, causando una risa amena entre sus compañeros.

-¡Fue increíble! –le ovacionó Rose, y Juleka sólo decía "genial" –La manera en que te dirigías hacia ellos, y la forma en que hablabas, ¡Parecías una verdadera abogada!

-Je, Je, Je –la joven sonrió, nerviosa - Bueno, es que quiero *estudiar leyes, ya que no me gustan las injusticias.

-¿En verdad eres hermana de Chloé? –preguntó Kim, casi en _shock_.

- _Ley de probabilidad_ –comentó Max-Algún miembro de la familia _Bourgeois_ debía ser una persona honesta.

-No sé si tomar eso como un cumplido o no –dijo Amber, y sus nuevos amigos sólo rieron más animadamente.

Pero ese momento feliz fue opacado por otra risa, una más aguda, que parecía de una bruja. Los jóvenes levantaron la vista para encontrarse con el nuevo _Akuma_ de Hawk Moth: _The Gorgona._

 _..._

Nino y el maestro Fu estaban buscando a Alya, el primero más nervioso que el segundo, ya que el moreno no dejaba de chequear en su teléfono las noticias por _Twitter_ sobre la _"reaparición"_ de Volpina, aunque, hasta el momento, no se había declarado ningún ataque.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan impulsiva? –se decía el chico, mientras que el anciano maestro y su _Kwami_ se reían por lo bajo - Tan determinada, curiosa y extremadamente persistente… –las últimas palabras las dijo en una ensoñación de enamorado, que el maestro Fu levantó una ceja con una sonrisa cómplice -Buenas son sus cualidades, para bien o para mal –sonrió nervioso, hasta que una notificación en su teléfono le llamó la atención.

Nino revisó el mensaje para comprobar un video en que una mujer transformada estaba convirtiendo a los ciudadanos de París en estatuas usando una gargantilla dorada. Y el incidente ocurría en su escuela…

-¡Esto es malo! –Nino llamó por su teléfono a Adrien, sólo para ver que este estaba apagado- Él y sus cupidos en la cabeza… -repuso el moreno, ya que había olvidado que el modelo adquirió el hábito de apagar el celular para que no interrumpieran sus citas con Marinette.

-Joven Nino, diríjase a la escuela –le dijo el maestro Fu, entregándole la caja con el _Miraculous_ de la abeja- Al parecer, la candidata para Pollen no está lejos de su colegio.

-¿Cómo está seguro de eso? –preguntó extrañado el moreno.

-Dos cosas: 1º su novia tuvo contacto con la candidata, recientemente; y 2º, el _Miraculous_ no deja de brillar en la dirección al colegio –contestó con una reluciente sonrisa, a lo que Nino no supo que decir.

...…

Amber corría por los pasillos de la escuela, con Rosita de su mano, puesto que Juleka y varios de la clase habían sido convertidos en piedra por el _Akuma_ , el primero que veía en su vida y que resultó ser su propia madre.

-¡¿Dónde estás?! Hija traidora. Mal agradecida –The Gorgona le buscaba por los salones sin éxito, puesto que los alumnos habían huido a las zonas de seguridad ya establecidas por la escuela, todos excepto uno…

Nathanael, que estuvo tan ocupado en unos de sus proyectos de arte, no había puesto atención a su alrededor hasta que la _Akuma_ irrumpió en el salón de arte, disparando a diestra y siniestra de su gargantilla dorada.

El pelirrojo a duras apenas logró escapar, pero pronto se vio acorralado por The Gorgona, quien no perdió tiempo en preparar otro rayo, hasta que unos lentes oscuros dieron de lleno en sus ojos, desviando el rayo.

De un segundo a otro, el joven pintor vio a la gemela de Chloé con la respiración agitada y las piernas temblando como gelatina, pero era claro todo el valor que estaba reuniendo para mantenerse de pie.

-¡Yabasta! –Amber retrocedió unos pasos cuando la _Akuma_ se le acercó con el semblante serio- Por favor, detén esto madre.-

-Una inútil como tú no puede ser mi hija –contestó seca The Gorgona, _shockeando_ a la joven - ¿Por qué no podías ser como Chloé?-

Por las crudas palabras, Amber comenzó a sollozar, sin importarle que la _Akuma_ se preparaba para convertirla en piedra, pero todo era diferente para el pintor, quién logró salvar a la chica, tomando su mano y corriendo para ocultarse en la biblioteca.

Una vez que Nathanaël se aseguró que estuvieran a salvo, se dirigió a la rubia, quien no dejaba de sollozar.

-Tú eres tú –le dijo el chico, llamándole la atención- Es ella la del problema, no tú.

Amber asintió, apenada, y Nathanaël le sonrió con sinceridad, luego se asomó para comprobar que la _Akuma_ seguía buscándolos. El dibujante sabía que la chica no estaba en condiciones para seguir huyendo, así que rápidamente la sujetó y guió a entre unos estantes, ocultándola para su sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó con hilo de voz la joven, viendo como el pelirrojo movía un carro para esconderla.

-Te pongo a salvo –contestó sin más Nathanaël.

Una vez que se aseguró que la joven _Bourgeois_ estuviera segura, corrió en dirección a The Gorgona, para distraerla y alejarla de los estantes. Amber tuvo que cubrir su boca para no soltar un grito de sorpresa al ver que su madre convertía en piedra al pelirrojo.

-Este chico no es nada. ¿Dónde estás Amber? – exigió su madre.

Cuando la vio acercarse, la joven asustada sólo podía soltar lágrimas de impotencia, hasta que un ruido de libros cayéndose se escuchó a lo lejos. Segura que se trataría de su hija, The Gorgona se dirigió al origen del sonido, lugar opuesto en donde Nathanaël escondió a Amber.

La rubia sólo tiritaba en su lugar cuando sintió los muebles moverse, para dar paso a Nino, quién la sacó de la biblioteca, llevándola a una de las aulas vacías.

-Preguntar que _si estás bien_ , no es muy apropiado, ¿cierto? –comentó con desganó el moreno, y la muchacha apenas asintió.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -

-Es una buena pregunta, pero no te preocupes, que todo va a resolverse –aseguró Nino, hasta que un grito proveniente del patio destrozó esa frase.

Con mucha cautela, ambos jóvenes vieron que la _Akuma_ salía del colegio, con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios, y al grupo que acosaba a Marinette, convertidas en piedras, las que claramente habían tratado de huir del colegio, pero tal parece, que The Gorgona las había interceptado.

Ya sin peligro, los adolescentes salieron de las aulas, y Rose se reunió con Amber y Nino, con una clara expresión de horror.

-¡Esa _Akuma_ va a atacar a Adrien y Marinette!- les informó, asustada - Esas chicas le habían dicho que los vieron en la feria, para que a cambio no las convirtieran en piedras.

-Rose, ve por los demás y asegúrate que estén bien, -le ordenó Nino, a lo que la chica de rosa obedeció sin chistar.

Sin más, el moreno se llevó a Amber a una de las aulas vacías.

La muchacha aún estaba confusa por toda la situación, por lo que el _Dj_ la sentó en una de las bancas, y mientras le daba tiempo para recuperarse, sacó la caja con el _Miraculous_ de la abeja.

-Amber, sé que todo esto es repentino, pero necesito saber algo –el moreno extendió la caja a la chica, la que me empezó a destellar un brillo dorado - ¿Qué tan dispuesta estás en detener a tu madre?-

Amber lo miró, confundida, tanto a él como la cajita que brillaba. Luego recordó lo sucedido con el pelirrojo y empezó a temblar.

-Quiero detenerla, pero no creo tener el valor de hacerlo… –respondió, hipando.

-Pues yo creo que sí puedes hacerlo –volvió a decir Nino, ahora con más seguridad y autoridad –No cualquiera puede poner a varios estudiantes a salvo y darle frente a un _Akuma_ sabiendo las consecuencias.

-Nathanaël pudo hacerlo también-murmuró la rubia, triste al volver a recordar lo sucedido.

-Pero este no es para él-

Amber ahora estaba más curiosa que asustada, y un poco insegura, acercó su mano a la caja, pero se detuvo, dudando.

-Sí tomas esto, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Tendrás una gran carga en los hombros, y este _Akuma_ , no será último que enfrentes- le aseguró el moreno, sumamente serio.

-… ¿Quién eres Nino? –le consultó la joven, extrañada.

-Sólo un " _guardián_ " en entrenamiento –le sonrió con confianza el moreno.

La muchacha se limpió las lágrimas, y por inercia, recibió la caja. Dio un profundo respiro, y abrió el objeto, del cual salió un destello dorado, y apareció el _Kwami_ de la abeja.

-… ¿Eh? –fue todo lo que dijo Amber al ver a la criaturita flotando delante de ella.

-Mucho gusto, Amber –le saludo solemne la _Kwami_ , con un tono de realeza- Soy _Pollen_ , el _Kwami_ _de la Abeja_.

Amber quedó en _shock_ al ver tan grande insecto hablándole y que más encima, supiera su nombre, así que sin más, le sujetó para ver si realmente era real y no estaba soñando.

-¿Dónde están las pilas? ¿De dónde sale tu voz? ¿Cómo vuelas? –preguntó confundida, a lo que Pollen, un poco molesta, se liberó de su agarre, y se le dirigió, seria.

-Vuelvo a repetirlo: soy Pollen, el _Kwami de la abeja_ , y usted ha sido elegida como mi nueva portadora-

-… ¿Tu portadora? –Amber observó a Nino, aún más extrañada.

El moreno sólo asintió, tranquilo, y Pollen se acercó a la joven hasta quedar a su altura, observándola fijamente, como si ambas estuvieran conectadas.

-Entiendo… -murmuró Amber, poniéndose de pie, ahora sobresaltando a Nino por su repentino cambio de actitud -¡Pollen, aguijones fuera!-

Ahora era el chico quien quedó sin habla, ya que Amber se transformó y desapareció en un destello dorado, en busca del _Akuma_.

…..

-¡No te creo! –Ladybug volvió a lanzar su arma en contra la morena- Eres Volpina, uno de los _Akumas_ más peligrosos, no sé cómo Hawk Moth pudo convertirte de nuevo, pero no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya-

-¡Hey! –Kitsune exclamó cuando Chat Noir le atacó con su bastón- Veo que empezamos con la pata equivocada, pero por favor, tienen que creerme –la morena esquivaba las patadas de la mariquita, tratando de probar su inocencia- El guardián me entregó la _Miraculous_ del _Kwami_ de nombre Trixx, ¡que es una fanática del _naruto!_

Ladybug dudó un momento, pero volvió a atacar junto con su compañero, y debido al deseo de no pelear de Kitsune, la morena fue amarrada por el _yo-yo_ de la mariquita.

-Veo que no podemos llegar a más –comentó Kitsune con desgano.

-Ahora, confiesa –le amenazó Ladybug, mientras que Chat Noir le vigilaba con el bastón en mano.

-Sólo debo decir que soy Kitsune, y lo único que necesita el mal para triunfar, es que la gente buena no haga nada.

Ladybug quedó en _shock_ , ya que esa frase la había escuchado antes, pero antes que preguntara algo, Kistune desapareció en un destello rojo.

-¿Esa chica habrá dicho la verdad, _my Lady?_ \- le preguntó Chat Noir, serio, pero algo preocupado.

-No lo sé Chat, pero esa frase… ¡CUIDADO! –Ladybug empujó a su compañero antes de ser alcanzado por uno de los rayos de The Gorgona.

-Vaya, vaya…-se regodeó la _Akuma,_ mientras que los héroes se recuperan del golpe -Los encontré. Ahora entréguenme sus _Miraculous_ ¡Y así la fortuna de los _Agreste_ será mía!-

-Esta mujer no conoce la vergüenza – repuso molesto Chat Noir, pero al moverse, pudo notar con horror cómo la pierna de su novia comenzaba a volverse piedra -¡Ladybug!-

-Se acabó, ríndanse y denme sus… –la _Akuma_ no pudo terminar su frase, puesto que un rayo dorado la empujó al suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!– el gato negro vislumbró una figura femenina sobre la _Akuma,_ la cual se elevó por inercia del golpe, ocultando su figura con la luz del sol.

-¿Q-Quién e-eres tú…? –apenas articuló The Gorgona, por el golpe recibido, oportunidad que aprovechó Chat Noir para sacar a Ladybug y ponerla en un lugar seguro.

-Soy la nueva heroína de _París_ –contestó la chica, mientras que una capucha transparente y que destellaba a la luz del sol ondeaba en su espalda-Mi nombre es _Honey Bee_ , la valiente, y en nombre de la justicia, ¡voy a castigarte!-

* * *

 ***INCORPORE LA IDEA QUE AMBER DESEA ESTUDIAR LEYES EN HOMENAJE A MI HERMANITA THEZOE611, LA QUE ACTUALMENTE CURSA ESTA CARRERA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD! ANIMO FUTURA ABOGADA DE LA FAMILIA!**

Lo sé, lo sé, mejor arranco de los lectores enfurecidos, por la demora de meses…

Pero el trabajo de profe, el pulir el argumento de mi comic online, Espejo con Vitrales y un bloqueo con este fic, sin mencionar las cosas de las vidas y empezar hacer videos de teorías de Miraculous Ladybug, (lo pueden ver en mi canal de youtube Rilazou), me tomaron el tiempo!

Bueno, también les comento ¡que gané! 3º lugar en el concurso de fanfic de Mizuki Clap, lo que significa que podríamos ver The Lady of The paint muy pronto en su canal!

Y como ya había mencionado, este fic lo trabajo junto con my sis TheZoe611, lo que signfica que no se acutalizaría hasta que tenga su aprobación!

Bueno nos vemos, (espero pronto) en el próximo cap!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Gorgona, la mala.**

* * *

Aún desorientado por lo ocurrido, Chat Noir con Ladybug en los brazos, brincó con ayuda de su bastón hasta la torre Eiffel, en donde la depositó con sumo cuidado.

-Supongo que todas estas sorpresas, te han dejado de "piedra", buggaboo – el gato negro trató de ser gracioso, pero sólo recibió un bufido de desaprobación de su novia.

-Minino, no es momento de tus "chistes", y ya te he dicho que no me llames bugaboo, a menos que quieras otra pluma en tu ropa –le miró seria Ladybug, a lo que el rubio gato tragó en seco.

-Oh por favor, parecen una pareja de casados –una voz familiar se oyó cerca de ellos, y en un destello rojo, apareció Kitsune con una sonrisa pícara-, en serio, si este no fuese un ataque Akuma, diría que están en una cita, a menos que consideren que sus misiones lo sean como una.

Chat Noir se puso a la defensiva para proteger a su Lady, pero ella hizo un ademán con su mano, de que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

-Muy graciosa, supongo que es un buen comentario para el Ladyblog ¿cierto? –le respondió divertida la mariquita, y Chat Noir sólo le volteó a ver confundido, mientras que Kitsune sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Tenía fe que recordarías la frase que nos hizo amigas – Ladybug asintió y su compañero felino no podía estar más confundido ante la situación.

-La verdad me costó creerlo, pero si consideramos algunas cosas, nadie está más capacitado para portar el verdadero Miraculous del Zorro que tú…

-Gracias por el cumplido – Kitsune hizo una reverencia japonesa, luego sintieron unas explosiones no muy lejos donde habían dejado al Akuma y la nueva heroína enfrentándose-, al parecer no soy la única nueva, por cierto vuelvo a presentarme, Soy Kitsune.

-Odio interrumpir – Chat repuso un poco molesto-, pero tenemos una vieja ambiciosa que detener.

Kitsune parpadeo un par de veces por las palabras agresivas de Chat Noir.

-¿Saben quién es el Akuma? –le preguntó la morena a Ladybug.

-Es la madre de Amber –respondió la heroína moteada -, fue akumatizada porque tanto Adrien como su hija la pusieron en su lugar.

-Ohhh, ya veo, así que el minino está rencoroso porque debieron amenazar a su "angel" –se burló Kitsune.

-¿Eh…? – Chat Noir habló los ojos como platos-, e-espera, ¿A qué te refieres con "a-a-angel"? –preguntó confundido, a lo que Kitsune bufó divertida.

-¿Es en serio? –la morena le preguntó a Ladybug, la que sólo movió sus hombros en resignación - ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Chat Noir negó rápidamente, y tanto Kitsune como Ladybug se dieron una palmada en sus rostros.

-A ver gatito… -le dijo seria la mariquita-, ¿qué chica conoces que sea morena, publique en el Ladyblog y sepa que le dices a tu novia "my angel"?

Para sorpresa de ambas, el gato comenzó a meditar posando su barbilla en su palma.

-¡GATO CEGATÓN! –le rugió Kitsune, sobresaltando a los héroes.

-¡MIAUCH! – gritó de dolor el gato negro, cuando la chica morena le atrapó para restregarle su cabeza con los nudillos.

-" _Agreste eres más lento de lo que creí"_ –le susurró Kitsune, y Chat Noir abrió los ojos por la sorpresa-", _no me extraña que hayas tardado tanto en darte cuenta que Marinette es Ladybug y que ella ya te gustaba"_

Un "clic" hizo en la mente de Chat, y todas las piezas se unieron.

-¿A-Alya? –le preguntó, aún sin poder creerlo.

-La misma que viste y calza –Kitsune le soltó molesta, para luego apuntarle con su ocarina-, y si sigues así de distraído, no me extrañaría que olvides el aniversario de noviazgo que tienes con mi amiga, porque si eso llega a pasar, ni todos los Miraculous te salvarán de la ira de una zorra de fuego, que te quede claro, gato cegatón.

Chat Noir asintió nervioso y temblando, mientras que Ladybug sólo reía divertida.

….

* * *

La nueva heroína de París, viste un traje de abeja color dorado, con tres rayas negras en el pecho, botas negras, guantes negros con las puntas de los dedos color amarillo. Su cabello rubio amarrado en una cola de caballo en espiral, y sujetado por su Miraculous, del que sobresalía un par de antenas negritas. Y en su cuello, colgaba una capa transparente, que no llegaba a su cintura, y destellaba a la luz del sol.

Debido a su parecido con Queen Bee, varios testigos creyeron que ahora los Akumas de Hawk Moth empezaban a combatir entre sí.

Honey Bee esquivaba los ataques, volando por los aires, lo que volvía a The Gorgona más irritable por no acertar un solo disparo.

-¡Deja de moverte insecto asqueroso! – rugió la mujer, disparando a quema ropa, pero sólo volvía piedra grises las paredes, ventanas y plantas de la ciudad.

-Dese por vencida, Gorgona, siendo Akuma o no, no conseguirá lo que desea – le repuso seria la heroína rubia, pero la mujer sólo bufó furiosa.

-¡SILENCIO! Desde luego que conseguiré lo que quiero – The Gorgona brincó por las paredes, dispuesta a propinar un puñetazo a Honey Bee – Chloé será la prometida de Adrien, y yo tendré acceso a la fortuna Agreste – sentenció muy segura la mujer, pero su hija negó tranquila, mientras esquivaba los golpes con una calma que ponía nerviosa a la villana.

-Por lo visto, siempre piensas en ti antes que tus propias hijas, ¿Acaso reduces toda tu vida a tener más dinero y menos felicidad? ¿Crees que es justo lo que haces con tu familia y contigo?

-¿Acaso no hay mayor felicidad que vivir rodeada de lujos? – repuso la Akuma, extendiendo los brazos para dar razón a sus palabras – Sólo los privilegiados como los Agreste pueden vivir en tanta abundancia, y esa vida fue hecha para mí y Chloé, además ¿Por qué otra razón esa hija de panaderos engatusari….? –para sorpresa de la rubia, The Gorgona fue atacada de un costado por la vara de Chat Noir, que la empujó con fuerza a unos botes de basura.

-Supongo que ahí tienes la abundancia que tanto adoras –comentó serio el felino negro, claramente conteniéndose para no arremeter como gato furioso por los insultos de la Akuma hacia su prometida.

-Guau, recuérdame no sacar tu lado malo gatito –se burló Kitsune, que llegaba junto con él y volteó a ver a una desconcertada Honey Bee -, ¿Qué tal? ¿También es tu primer día? – la rubia asintió, un poco cohibida, ya que sabía sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero nada de una chica vestida de zorro, a excepción de una Akuma que había pretendido ser una heroína- Mucho gusto, soy Kitsune, y por favor, no me vayas a confundir con esa copia barata de Volpina.

Honey Bee rió divertida por la expresión de la morena, por lo que se dio cuenta, el tema de esa Akuma sería tabú para ella.

-Soy Honey Bee, un gusto en conocerte Kistune, y también a Chat Noir, pero ¿Dónde está Ladybug? – consultó preocupada la joven, a lo que el felino sólo se encogió de hombros.

-No te preocupes, de aquí tendremos que encargarnos por nuestra cuenta – respondió Kitsune, haciendo un movimiento con su ocarina.

Un grito de furia contenida se escuchó desde los botes de basura, los que salieron disparados violentamente por los aires. The Gorgona reapareció, con las mejillas rojas por la cólera y la silueta de la mariposa en su rostro.

-" _Gorgona, no se deje intimidar por esas nuevas heroínas, recuerde que sólo debe conseguirme los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, los demás no tienen valor_ "

-Lo sé muy bien Hawk Moth –sonrió con malicia la Akuma, dando unos chasquidos con los dedos, y para la sorpresa de los tres héroes, las personas que fueron convertidas en piedra, comenzaron a moverse.

-¿Qué has hecho? – le exigió Honey Bee, al observar cómo las víctimas de su madre caminaban hacia ellos, de los cuales pudo reconocer a los estudiantes de su colegio.

-¿No creerían que sólo me limitaría a volver piedra a los plebeyos? Gente como está, sólo sirve para obedecer a la alta sociedad, como yo –rió la mujer, pavoneándose de su "estatus social".

\- Y yo que me preguntaba porque Chloé era insoportable, supongo que aquí tengo mi respuesta –comentó por lo bajo la morena.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo enfrentarlos sin romperlos? – consultó Chat Noir, viéndose obligado a guardar su bastón por la seguridad de los ciudadanos.

-¿No se supone que Ladybug es de las ideas en su equipo? – respondió Honey Bee, a lo que Chat sólo hizo un gesto con las manos.

-Encárguense de la abeja y la zorra – les ordenó The Gorgona a sus estatuas, las que de inmediato arremetieron contra las chicas -, el gato negro es mío.

-No me llames zorra –reclamó Kitsune, mientras esquivaba a la estatua de Kim y Alix, cayendo la segunda sobre el primero -, jijiji, siempre supe que están hechos el uno para el otro –se burló la morena, brincando sobre las cabezas del ejército de piedra de The Gorgona.

Así el combate entre los héroes y la nueva Akuma comenzó.

Honey Bee podía mantener la distancia mientras volaba por los aires, pero su ventaja de terreno alto se volvió en su contra cuando las estatuas empezaron a trepar por los muros y tratando de atraparla en el vacío. Lo que obligó a la rubia a llevar el combate a tierra, ya que más de uno de los ciudadanos estuvo cerca de volverse polvo al casi estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Esto se ve mal –le comentó Honey Bee a Kitsune, al quedar ambas espalda con espalda, rodeadas de las piedras, que a cada minuto aumentaban su número – Si no fueran reales podría usar mi trompo sin problemas.

-Algo parecido me sucede, mi ilusión no funcionará contra ellos porque son piedras –dijo Kitsune, al verse mano a mano con la estatua de Max -, y Chat Noir tiene problemas con la reina lombriz.

Honey Bee desvió su mirada, luego de esquivar un golpe de una de las estatuas, pudo ver que el gato negro comenzaba a tener dificultades al enfrentar al Akuma, puesto que esta usaba un truco muy sucio: tenía de escudo a cinco estatuas, que por su tamaño, podrían ser niños.

-Esto va de mal en peor – dijo furiosa la chica al ver cómo la Akuma amenazaba con ordenar en arrojarse a los niños, si Chat Noir no entregaba su miraculous - ¿No tendrás algún otro truco que nos pueda ayudar?

Kitsune lo meditó un poco, podía usar un truco, pero necesitaba tiempo para efectuarlo.

A eso, se les abalanzaron como una ola las estatuas, obligando a Honey Bee a sujetar a su compañera del brazo y salir a buscar terreno alto, pero sin conseguir acercarse mucho donde estaba el héroe rubio combatiendo a la villana.

-¿Qué puedes hacer con tu trompo? – le preguntó la morena, mientras preparaba su ocarina.

-A parte de lanzarlo, puedo manejarlo a voluntad –le respondió la rubia, mostrándole el arma.

-¿Crees poder ganarme algo de tiempo? – le pidió Kistune, mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

-Calculo que sólo puedo darte unos 10 segundos como mucho –le respondió Honey Bee, lista para lanzar su trompo.

-¡Entonces hagámoslo! – sentenció Kitsune, tocando su ocarina, y Honey Bee lanzó su arma, la que como toda abeja, empezó a "picar" en las cabezas de las estatuas, lo suficiente, para hacerlas retroceder unos pasos.

-¿Qué planean esa zorra y la insecto? – se preguntó The Gorgona al escuchar la melodía traviesa de Kitsune, en tanto ordenaba que los niños estatuas acorralaran a Chat Noir.

-" _No ponga atención a esas inútiles_ " -la voz de Hawk Moth volvió a escucharse en la cabeza de la Akuma – " _¡Los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir son los únicos con verdadero con valor!_ "

-Y con ellos, por fin obtendré la fortuna que me corresponde – respondió la villana, dirigiendo a sus estatuas, contra el gato negro, al que rápidamente inmovilizaron, ya que el héroe no podía ejercer mucha fuerza en contra los niños – Ja, ja, ja, se acabó minino estúpido, ahora entrégame tus Miraculous.

Las estatuas obligaron a Chat Noir a estirar su brazo y The Gorgona le presionó aún más hasta que liberara su mano, arrebatándole así el anillo. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el felino negro no desasía su transformación, mientras que Hawk Moth estaba en completo shock.

-Sorpresa – maulló divertido el héroe, desapareciendo en una bomba de humo, para cambiar, literalmente, en una pantera negra.

Los niños en piedra retrocedieron y la Akuma quedó sin habla al ver a tan grande animal, rugirle y descender por el edificio como si nada hubiera pasado. Y a lo lejos, se escuchó la risa divertida de Kitsune, la que había dejado de tocar la ocarina y acariciaba al enorme animal, que llegó a su lado trepando por las paredes del edificio y que no dejaba de ronronear a su lado.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! – Honey Bee le apuntó a la calle, y al asomarse la Akuma, se llevó la impresión de cómo varias copias de Kitsune, (que doblaban al ejercito de estatuas), tenían a los civiles de piedra fuertemente retenidos contra suelo.

-¿Genial, no? –se burló la morena – Ya puedes volver a casa cariño, y gracias por tu ayuda –le susurró a la pantera, la que ronroneó contenta y se marchó.

-No sabía que también domabas animales –comentó la rubia, al tiempo que lanzaba su trompo para contraatacar a la Akuma, que intentó lanzarles uno de sus rayos.

-En realidad la co… -pero Kitsune se retractó de sus palabras a tiempo -, soy una aficionada de los animales –sonrió nerviosa, para luego unirse a Honey Bee, en su combate contra The Gorgona.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! –refutó la villana, liberándose de unas clones de Kitsune, pero estás no desaparecían por los golpes que le propinaba - ¿Por qué no se hacen humo?

-Oye, lombriz de tierra –le reclamó la morena, propinándole una doble pata -, no me pongas al nivel de Volpina –la morena volvió a tocar su ocarina y brotaron de la nada enredaderas que obstaculizaron la visión del Akuma -, mis ilusiones no son nada fáciles de deshacer – sentenció Kitsune al tiempo que llamaba a su compañera para susurrarle–" _Es hora de la fase 2, sígueme_ "

….

* * *

En la torre Eiffel, el verdadero Chat Noir estaba oculto entre las vigas junto a Ladybug, a la que cuya pierna se había convertido por completo en piedra.

-Ya deja de quejarte minino –le dijo por décima vez la mariquita al ver como el rubio con orejas de gato no dejaba de quejarse por su mechón perdido.

-Lo sé my Lady –seguía lamentándose el rubio-, pero no es agradable cuando te arrancan unos cabellos a la fuerza sin avisar, y luego ver como lo usan para un truco de magia al convertir a una pantera negra en mí, aunque – Chat Noir sonrió coqueto a Ladybug, abrazándola por la espalda y posando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica -, tal vez sea metáfora, y yo sea en realidad una pantera negra al acecho de una linda Catarina.

-En tus sueños, además, -la chica le dio la sonrisa que Chat más teme, cuando ella quiere salir con la última palabra -, creo que las panteras son mejor representantes para las chicas que para los chicos.

-Miauch – el felino se hizo el ofendido-, ¿Sabes que eso hiere mi orgullo de hombre, como al superhéroe Pantera Negra? – Ladybug soltó una risilla divertida -¡Es enserio my angel! Nos has ofendido, así que tendrás que darnos una Miauindemnización – la peliazul rió con más ganas y su novio le abrazó amorosamente mientras esperaban a Kitsune con la nueva heroína -, sabes que tengo fe en este plan tuyo, ¿cierto mariquita?

-No es sólo mío –repuso la azabache, devolviendo el gesto-, tanto tú como Kitsune incluyeron las ideas.

-Excepto la parte –a lo que el felino negro hizo un mohín, imitando la voz de Kitsune-, " _Si vienes conmigo sólo pensarás en tu Lady antes que vencer al Akuma, sería cuestión de tiempo que te quitaran tu Miraculous por andar de despistado, y ya sabemos que eres uno a nivel olímpico. Así deja de quejarte por tu pelo, compórtate como un gato de verdad y cuida a tu bichito mientras yo le veo la cara a esa vieja lombriz_ " –Ladybug se partió de la risa por lo bien que su novio imitaba a la heroína morena –En serio, my angel, jamás me sentí más sermoneado en mis nueve vidas.

-Pero aún las conservas –le sonrió su novia, para luego fijar su vista en el horizonte-, y creo que deberás usarlas ahora – le dijo seria, indicándole las tres siluetas que se acercaban al edificio.

-Al parecer, la "fase 2" está en marcha –sentenció Chat Noir, sacando su arma.

…

* * *

Entre burlas y piruetas, Honey Bee y Kitsune lograban que The Gorgona les siguiera furiosa, sin poder atinarle a ninguna de las dos con sus rayos.

-"¡ _Deja de perder el tiempo_!" – le espetó Hawk Moth furioso – "¡ _No las sigas, busca a Ladybug y a Chat Noir_!"

-Lo haré Hawk Moth –repuso furiosa la Akuma-, en cuanto le haga pagar a este par de plebeyas.

- _Parece que el plan marcha bien_ – le comentó Honey Bee a su compañera, cuidando que la villana no las escuchara.

-Tiempo de vencer a la villana y dejar a Hawk Moth con una nueva pataleta – A esto último, la chica abeja parpadeó extrañada.

-¿Cómo sabes que él tiene pataletas?

-Con todas las veces que ha fracasado, no me extrañaría que haga una pataleta al no poder conseguir los Miraculous, créeme, cualquiera la tendría al tener tanta racha de mala suerte –sonrió zorruna la morena y Honey Bee soltó una carcajada.

-¡¿Se burlan de mí?! –gritó a sus espaldas la Akuma, lanzando sus rayos a diestra y siniestra.

-Con esa cara ¿Quién no se reiría? –respondió burlona Kitsune, y la Akuma , en un ataque de furia, comenzó a dispararle a los civiles que aún no evacuaban las calles.

-¡Se ha vuelto loca! –se asustó la morena, mientras que Honey Bee arremetió contra su madre, empujándola a un costado, cayendo ambas en unos árboles, no muy lejos de la Torre Eiffel.

-Esto ya es demasiado –la rubia le sostuvo aplicándole una llave para inmovilizarla-, los civiles no tienen por qué pagar por esto, ¡Eres igual que Hawk Moth!

-¿Y a quién le importa estos plebeyos? – sonrió de lado la Akuma- Lo único para que son útiles es para que me sirvan.

Y antes que Honey Bee reaccionara, una de las estatuas le atacó por la espalda. La joven trató librarse del agarre, pero quedó congelada al verse cara a cara con Nathaniel. Lo que aprovechó la Akuma para dispararle uno de sus rayos, aunque no logró dar en el blanco puesto que yo-yo de Ladybug interceptó el ataque a tiempo.

Honey Bee, logró librarse del agarre del joven artista gracias a la ayuda de Kitsune, y ambas se reunieron con Ladybug y Chat Noir para enfrentar a la villana.

-El Akuma debe estar en su gargantilla –repuso la heroína moteada mientras giraba su arma - ¡Necesito que me cubran! –los tres héroes asintieron a la orden.

-" _Por fin Ladybug y Chat Noir se han unido al combate, tráeme sus Miraculous, The Gorgona_ " – le ordenó Hawk Moth, ya perdiendo la paciencia como su Akuma.

-¡No me digas lo que ya sé! –le reclamo la Akuma sobresaltando a TODOS los portadores de miraculous- ¡Deja de interrumpirme si quieres tus malditos Miraculous!

Hawk Moth quedó en shock por la osadía de su propio campeón, mientras que Chat Noir y Kitsune se partían de la risa.

-Lo que daría por ver la cara de Hawk Moth en este momento – se burlaba con ganas la morena.

-¡SUFICIENTE! – gritó furiosa The Gorgona, disparando hacia los héroes, los que esquivaron sus ataques a tiempo- ¡Harán lo que yo les ordene!

La Akuma disparó con fuerza contras los héroes, provocando que varios escombros cayeran en las calles parisinas levantando una capa de humo.

-¡LUCKY CHARM! – se escuchó entre el humo junto a un destello rojo que la villana no tardó en reconocer.

-¡No tan rápido mariquita! – The Gorgona lanzó su rayo en dirección de la luz, y cuando el humo se disipó, apreció con una sonrisa la estatua de piedra de Ladybug.

-¡NO! –gritó Chat Noir, tratando de arremeter contra la Akuma, pero ella contraatacó usando su rayo, convirtiéndolo en piedra.

-¡Ja, ja,ja! – rió victoriosa la Akuma, mientras que Hawk Moth se regozigaba.

La euforia de la victoria aumento para ambos villanos cuando Kitsune y Honey Bee corrieron la misma suerte de los héroes originales.

-¡ _MAGNIFICO_! –celebró Hawk Moth, mientras que The Gorgona se acercaba a la estatua de Ladybug, pero en cuanto lo tocó se volvió humo – _The Gorgona ¿Qué sucede?_

La sombra de un zorro apareció jugueteando alrededor de la Akuma y la polvareda que levantará los escombros se volvieron bamboo, que la desorientaron lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de cómo la verdadera Ladybug aparecía por detrás con un espejo mientras que Chat noir y Honey Bee le hacian perder el equilibrio al atacarla por los costados. Por la sopresa y la desorientación, The Gorgona disparó su rayo que rebotó en el espejo lo que la convirtió en piedra.

El bosque de bamboo desapareció dejando ver a los cuatro héroes victoriosos contra la villana de turno de Hawk Moth.

-Este es mi verdadero poder -se acercó Kitsune al cuerpo de piedra de The Gorgona-" ** _Reality Marble*_** ", en otras palabras, mi propia "realidad" –la morena sonrió zorruna-, así que si puedes oírme " _mariposón_ " –Chat Noir no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada-, que te quede claro que yo soy la verdadera heroina del zorro, y no esa copia pirata barata de Volpina.

Luego del desquite de Kitsune y que Ladybug regresara todo a la normalidad con su encantamiento, los cuatro héroes decidieron en reencontrarse al día siguiente en la cima de la torre Eiffel para asimilar todo lo que sucedía.

Y mientras que la ex señora Bourgeois, era atendida por la policía, de lejos se veía a Lila Rossi acompañada por una mujer vestida de azul.

-Vamos niña, ya es hora que tomemos cartas en el asunto – le habló la mujer de cabello oscuro, mientras abría un portal agitando su abanico.

…

* * *

En su guarida, Hawk Moth golpeaba el suelo con ira contenida, no sólo al ver que otro de sus Akuma fallaba, sino que ahora habían ahora dos nuevos héroes respaldando a Ladybug y a Chat Noir.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! –reclamó el hombre, desasiendo su transformación, mostrando a Gabriel Agreste con su mirada gélida sobre Nooro - ¿Quiénes son esas dos nuevas heroínas?

-N-No sabría decirle amo, sólo que parece que el guardián ha decidido reclutar más guerreros para… -pero el pequeño Kwami guardó silencio por la expresión de su portador.

Y antes que continuarán con la "conversación", un portal formado por plumas de pavo real se abrió, dando ingreso a Lila y la misteriosa mujer.

-¿Gabriel Agreste? –se impresionó Lila al ver al hombre delante de ella - ¿Él es Hawk Moth?

-¿Una gran revelación? ¿No te parece?–le comentó su acompañante, que dejaba ver una media sonrisa detrás de su abanico-, veo que se han complicado las cosas.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Le Paon? –preguntó entre dientes Gabriel mientras que Nooro se ocultaba tras él.

-Vaya –respondió la mujer con voz burlona- ¿Acaso estás molesto que venga a ver a mi esposo?

-¡NOOROO, ALAS OSCURAS ELEVENSE! – luego de recitar el encantamiento, Hawk Moth desenvaino su espada y arremetió contra Le Paon, pero esta lo detuvo fácilmente con una pluma - ¡Tú no eres mi esposa!

-Cielos, lo olvidé –la mujer le empujó con facilidad, y por el esfuerzo realizado, Gabriel Agreste perdió su transformación -, este es el cuerpo de tu esposa que tomé prestado cuando ella me enfrentó.

-¿Qué está pasando? – apenas pudo decir Lila que no entendía lo que sucedía.

-Oh, cielos, yo te explico cariño –se le dirigió la misteriosa mujer-, yo soy Le Paon, fui un miembro de la orden de los Guardianes de los Miraculous hasta que mi querido Fu selló mi alma en un relicario, claro, hasta hace varios años atrás, cuando una pobre coleccionista lo compró en una tienda y decidió probárselo –sonrió maliciosa-,lo demás, creo que lo sabes, Gabriel…

-Trataste de apoderarte de los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir para recuperar tu cuerpo original –prosiguió el hombre, sin dejar de observarla con resentimiento-, pero todos tus planes se vieron frustrados cuando mi esposa te selló de nuevo…

-Pero esta vez, en el Miraculous del Pavo Real –suspiró Le Paon, mientras se abanicaba-, tu mujer estaba muy desesperada en romper tu maldición de la mala suerte, que cuando se llevó el libro junto a Nooro, luego que los anteriores héroes te rescataran de mi Akumatización, no midió las consecuencias que yo escaparía del Miraculous de Duusu y trataría de apoderarme de su hijo…, aunque debo admitir que el combinar su alma con el Kwami para encerrarme en su propio cuerpo fue toda una proeza, ahora debo estar durmiendo constantemente para no deshacer la transformación o tu mujer podría recuperar su cuerpo, aunque también se corre el riesgo que ella muera si lo hace ¿no estás de acuerdo ¿ _querido_?

Gabriel Agreste rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras que Le Paon sonreía victoriosa.

-Recuerda nuestro trato, "Chat blanc" –sentenció la mujer abriendo un nuevo portal con su abanico-, usa los Miraculous del poder absoluto para viajar más de cien años al pasado y evitar que Fu me encierre en el relicario, sólo entonces, las cosas cursarán en tu beneficio y tu querida esposa jamás será mi nuevo contenedor en el futuro – Le Paon se dirige a Lila con una sonrisa de triunfo-, esta jovencita me recuerda un poco a mí, ambiciosa e inteligente y que no permitirá que nada le obstruya el camino hasta conseguir sus objetivos, ella será una maravillosa adición para "tu causa" –la mujer hace una reverencia, a lo que Gabriel sabe que es una forma de burlarse de él-, hasta entonces me retiro a descansar, debo admitir que tu mujer es una luchadora, espero estés a su altura, mi querido Félix Agreste.

Le Paon abandonó el cuarto, extrañando más a Lila por sus palabras.

-¿Félix Agreste?

-Mi verdadero nombre –contestó seco el hombre, mientras alimentaba a Nooro con gomitas de fruta-, "Gabriel Agreste" es mi nombre artístico como diseñador, la línea de ropa de Gabriel, suena mejor que Félix.

-Ya veo –sonrió la italiana, ya sin darle mucha importancia al asunto-, ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Te recuerdo que tu no ordenas aquí –le amenazó frío el hombre, dejando helada a Lila-, en primer lugar, harás lo que yo te diga, y una de mis primeras ordenes es que te mantengas alejada de mi hijo tanto como de su prometida, y en segundo lugar, no saldrás de aquí por un buen tiempo, ya que la policía y los medios te tienen vinculada con Hawk Moth, y lo último que necesito son más traspiés.

-Me ha quedado claro –Lila le dio la espalda mientras sonreía malignamente-, lo que digas jefe.

* * *

 ** _POR FIN! PUBLICA ESTA IRRESPONSABLE! SOLO FALTA UN CAP MÁS PARA TERMINAR!_**

 ** _Okey, okey, la verdad es que he tenido muchas preocupaciones durante los últimos meses; quebrándome la cabeza de cómo llevar a cabo la pelea en equipo de Kitsune con Honey Bee, el trabajar en mi comic online, que si les interesa va en el cap 4 y en español en mi pag de face Soledad de Los Ríos, pero lo más importante, en buscar trabajo… sip, eso me provocó el mayor bloqueo literario para el cap…_**

 ** _Bueno dejando los problemas a un lado, les recuerdo que este fic es de mi "propio universo" tomando inspiración de la serie original, pero les recuerdo que no será igual. Les confirmó, para que los que están informados, que no incluiré ni ha Kagami y Luka en mi triología de fics, ya que apenas la primera aparece en la S2 y del otro nada se sabe, asi que nop._**

 ** _Y para aquellos lectores nuevos, les pongo al día, este fic es una continuación de The Lady of the Paint, junto a un especial precuela de The Gypsi visión, y faltaría ya el último arco. Aunque estoy pensando que una vez termine este fic, hacer un especial genderbender, ya que hay muy poquitos de este genero en fics español, y los que hay son… subiditos de tono, O/O, y ya saben mis lectores, que trato de ser fiel al estilo de escritura de la serie, aunque es claro que después del episodio Glaciator, dejaron muy encima la vara para los argumentos!_**

 ** _Bueno, sin más me despido, y espero verlos pronto para el último cap de este fic, y un saludo a The Zoe611, sonrais777, Ferisae, CriXar, Dark Heart Attack, Ledian, ladyaqua198, Mizu-kumi, y todos aquellos autores de fanfic que con sus historias han mantenido vivo este querido Fandom!_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos!_**

 ** _…._**

 ** _Reality Marble*_** : es un concepto de crear un mundo que tomo de la saga de Anime y juegos Fate, la verdad es que me encanta el Grand Order y el Unlimited blade works! Aunque debo decir que el Apocrypha me decepcionó bastante -.-"


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevos portadores, nuevas enemigas.**

Esa tarde todo volvió a la normalidad; Marinette y Adrien regresaron al parque para dar de concluida su cita a una cena a la luz de las velas, obviamente con su guardaespaldas cuidando que ninguna "Fan" les arruine la velada.

Alya regresó con el maestro Fu, y de paso, llenar con preguntas y reclamos a su novio por no haberle dicho de un principio sobre los nuevos Kwamis.

En tanto Amber, regresó al Hotel sólo para enterarse que su madre tendría un juicio en un par de días, y que su padre debía ir a declarar.

* * *

….

La noticia del "crimen del siglo" era transmitida en un programa especial de la señora Chamack, mientras que el alcalde asistía al juicio de su ex-esposa, en donde le acusaban de fraude a la compañía Agreste .

-"En unos momentos se llevará a cabo el caso de fraude por parte de la señora Cassandra Bourgeois, la que aún no se le ha visto llegar al edificio" –comentó la periodista, mientras que Marinette observaba el programa desde su habitación, acompañada por Adrien, Manon y la pequeña Lady, puesto que Alya había ido a cubrir la noticia, acompañada por Nino. Ya que según ella, quería tener la primicia de grabar las expresiones de la "reina lombriz" y postearlo en su blogg.

-Aún no puedo creer que mi padre estará en persona durante el juicio –comentó Adrien, mientras ingería un croissant, pero sin darse cuenta que la pequeña Manon le sacará otro de su plato y se lo repartiera con Lady.

-No lo sé, Adrien –comentó la azabache, tomando un poco de té-, la verdad, ya no quiero saber mucho de esa señora.

-Sé que te molesta, my Angel –comentó el rubio, al tiempo que la pequeña niña que cuidaban le veía con el ceño fruncido-, pero prefiero enterarme de lo que ocurra ahora, antes que sea demasiado tarde, me comprendes – el ex–modelo le guiñó un ojo, y su novia comprendió el mensaje. Esta situación podría provocar un nuevo Akuma.

-¡Entonces es por tu culpa que no puedo ver dibujos animados! – la pequeña Manon hizo un berrinche, para después golpear en el pecho al joven Agreste.

-¡Basta Manon! –le llamó la atención su niñera, tomándola en brazos con algo de dificultad, a pesar de las pataletas de la pequeña.

-¡Estoy aburrida! ¡Quiero ver dibujos animados!

-Lo siento mucho Manon –trató de convencerla Marinette, mientras que Adrien se recuperaba de la paliza, y era observado por Lady, la que terminaba de comer su pedazo de croissant-, pero debes tener paciencia, una vez que termine el reportaje de tu mamá, iremos a la plaza ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Sí Marinette! –vitoreó la pequeña, en tanto Adrien respiraba tranquilo - ¡Pero sin él! – el rubio gruñó como todo felino celoso.

-Para tu información, Marinette es mi novia, así que voy con ella a la plaza para cuidarla –repuso el chico, ante la mirada divertida de la franco-china.

-Marinette es mi niñera, así que debe pasar más tiempo conmigo que contigo –contraatacó Manon.

-Pues Marinette AHORA esta más tiempo conmigo, porque vamos al mismo colegio y vengo a su casa cada vez que puedo para ayudarla en la panadería –respondió el rubio, casi maullando enojado, pero la azabache no podía estar más divertida ante la pelea infantil que ambos tenían.

Manon infló las mejillas, y cruzó sus brazos indignada, ya que entendía a lo que su "enemigo" se refería de estar más tiempo con Marinette.

-¡VAS A SER UN MAL PADRE! –gritó a todo pulmón la chiquilla de coletas, dejando en blanco a Adrien – Cuando tú y Marinette se casen, no la vas a querer compartir con tus hijos ¡Egoísta! –afirmó la pequeña apuntándole acusadoramente.

Adrien estaba de piedra, Marinette sin habla, Tikki trataba de acallar las carcajadas de Plagg con una almohadilla y Lady aprovechó la situación para comerse todos los dulces que habían dejado sobre el sillón cama.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices Manon! –le regañó Marinette mientras la bajaba – Discúlpate con Adrien en este momento.

-Esta bien… -Manon hizo un pequeño puchero siento Adrien.

Pero no hubo respuesta del rubio, el que ahora le rodeaba una aura deprimente, mientras murmuraba; "¿ _Voy a ser un mal padre_?"

-¿Adrien? –le llamó nerviosa su novia.

-¡Marinette! ¡My angel! – saltó el muchacho para abrazarla, si los dramas de Marinette eran insoportables, los de Adrien eran peor – Te prometo que amaré tanto a nuestros futuros gatitos como a ti – la pobre joven sintió su rostro arder hasta sus coletas - ¡Juro por mis nueves vidas que seré un padre y esposo digno! - Eso fue todo, Marinette se desmayó por la impresión mientras que Manon veía divertida la escena, hasta que escuchó un extraño ruido proveniente de la cama de su niñera, por lo que aprovechó la distracción de la pareja de adolescentes para subir por los peldaños.

Plagg apenas respiraba por los ataques de risa provocados por los melodramas de su portador, mientras que Tikki trataba de acallarlo sin éxito. Pero pronto la Kwami sintió los pasos de Manon, y se le fueron los colores al ver las dos manos de la pequeña aparecer al borde de la cama, hasta que un chillido le sobresaltó tanto a ella como a la niña.

Lady había subido rauda al ver que Manon se acercaba a los Kwamis, y la había atrapado de los tirones de su jardinera impidiendo que se subiera a la cama.

-¡Suéltame Lady! –le demandó la pequeña, pero la perrita gruñó en negación, y con cuidado, la fue arrastrando para que bajara por las escaleras.

-¡Manon! –le regaño Marinette, una vez recuperada de la impresión dada por su novio- Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que subas a mi cama sin mi permiso – recalcó la joven, tomándola nuevamente en brazos, mientras que Adrien acariciaba a Lady por haber impedido que la niña descubriera a los Kwamis.

-Lo siento Marinette, pero es que escuché…

-"Ha llegado información de última hora" –la voz de la señora Chamack interrumpió a Manon, y los dos jóvenes con la niña pusieron atención a las noticias –"Nos han informado que la ex señora Bourgeois no se ha presentado al tribunal y que su departamento se encuentra abandonado" –en la pantalla se mostró al señor Agreste, aguardando molesto sentado junto a su asistente y asesor – "En estos momentos, la policía se encuentra buscando a la acusada, ahora prófuga, por lo que se ruega a los ciudadanos de París que comuniquen de inmediato a las autoridades por cualquier avistamiento"

-Dios mío –susurró Marinette, y Manon le miró inquieta.

-¿La señora que se escapó, no es la que quería separarte de tu novio? –le preguntó la pequeña entre preocupada y asustada.

-Sí, lo es – le contestó Adrien, para acercarse a ambas y abrazarlas-, creo que será mejor no salir a la plaza, ¿Te parece que veamos los nuevos videos de Ladybug? – la pequeña asintió, y Marinette apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio- Tal vez este asunto no sea tan grave como parece.

A las afueras de la panadería, estaba una mujer de cabellos dorados sosteniendo una pluma de pavo real. Y a pesar de sus lentes oscuros, se podía distinguir un brillo carmesí saliendo de sus ojos.

* * *

…..

Alya estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, aquella mujer era peor que Chloé, y ahora, tenía la desfachatez de huir para no pagar los crímenes que cometió.

-Haaa, pero esto no se queda así –sentenció la morena, para ir a ocultarse a uno de los callejones y Trixx no tardó en salir de su escondite -, vamos a ir por esa cobarde.

-Ya sabes que decir, compañera –le alentó su Kwami.

-¡Trixx, colas fuera!

Así Kitsune salió disparada por las calles de París en busca de la prófuga, y ya tenía su primera parada en mente, la panadería Dupain-Cheng.

Mientras tanto, Amber con su hermana Chloé se enteraban por televisión de la fuga de su madre, y de cómo su padre trataba de no ser agobiado por los medios de comunicación.

-¡Esto es ridículo! – chilló la mayor de las rubias- ¿Es que nuestra madre no nos ha causado suficientes problemas ya?

-Sólo esperemos que el asunto no se salga de las manos y vuelva a ser akumatizada –comentó con desgano Amber, pero su hermana sólo bufó molesta.

-¡Oh! ¡Por favor! –Chloé siguió con su berrinche-, esto no hubiera sucedido de un principio si esa panaderita no se las anduviera de novia con mi Adrinkis.

-¡Suficiente Chloé! –le frenó la menor de las dos-, deja de culpar en todo a Marinette, nuestra madre cometió delitos y ahora debe pagar las consecuencias.

-Eso es…

-Y deja de decir a todo que es " _ridículo_ " –le interrumpió Amber-, admite que siempre le has tenido envidia a Marinette.

-¿Disculpa? –ahora Chloé se sentía ofendida.

-Y no hablo de que ella sea la novia de Adrien o una de las chicas populares de la escuela –Chloé hizo una mueca disgusto-, tu envidia viene de mucho antes, ¿cierto? –su hermana guardó silencio, y Amber se percató que dio en el a Marinette por su familia –afirmó la más joven de las gemelas, y la mayor sólo apretó los puños.

-De seguro, has visto a Marinette todos los años, salir de la escuela y ser recibida por sus padres, que a pesar de lo ocupado que están, siempre tienen tiempo para ella, mientras que tú llegabas al hotel, papá seguía trabajando, y con suerte, apenas te saludaba, así como ocurre conmigo.

-¡CALLATE! –Chloé salió de la habitación, azotando indignada la puerta.

Amber suspiró, dirigiendo su mirada a las noticias, en que su padre daba la orden de buscar a su exesposa.

-No había visto las cosas desde tu punto de vista –comentó Pollen, saliendo de su escondite-, la verdad, me sorprendió saber del motivo que tu hermana siempre molestara a Marinette era por despecho por su familia.

-Y no es la única –confesó la rubia, parándose, para ir a la terraza de la habitación-, la verdad, es que ver todos los días a Marinette llegar a su casa y ser recibida por un abrazo de sus padres, en verdad da mucha envidia para personas como Chloé, yo, y creo… que hasta Adrien siente un poco de celos, supongo que por eso siempre la acompaña a su casa para poder recibir algo de ese cariño fraternal.

-Tú y Adrien son buenas personas Amber –le animó su Kwami-, por algo fuiste elegida.

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, aún no hablo con Nino en relación de ¿Cómo rayos él tiene que ver con los superhéroes? –comentó divertida Amber-, bueno, y hablando de trabajo… -un par de patrullas llegaron a la salida del hotel-, supongo que yo también debo poner manos a la obra.

-¿Estás segura? –le consultó Pollen- No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres –pero su portadora negó.

-Si existe la mínima posibilidad que mi madre fuese nuevamente un Akuma, entonces, hay que tomar manos a la obra.

-Y yo te apoyo en todo – aseguró su Kwami para abrazar su mejilla.

-¡Pollen, aguijones fuera!

Honey Bee salió volando por el balcón, pensando en qué lugar podría haber ido su madre.

* * *

…

La mujer subió por los escalones, hasta llegar a la puerta de la familia Dupain-Cheng y con su pluma abrió el cerrojo, para ingresar tranquilamente al departamento, tomando por sorpresa al matrimonio que preparaba la comida.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó nerviosa la señora Sabine mientras que su esposo sostenía una uslero ante la intrusa.

En tanto, Marinette y Adrien veían junto a Manon las últimas hazañas de los héroes de París hasta que el gruñido de Lady los sacó de su zona de confort.

-¿Qué sucede amiga? –se le acercó Adrien, fue entonces que sintieron un escándalo en la planta baja y el grito de la señora Cheng.

-¡Mamá! –Marinette corrió a la trampilla, pero su perrita la detiene a tiempo, ya que la intrusa apareció de golpe y por poco le asesta con la punta de la pluma - ¡¿Señora Bourgeois?!

-¡La señora mala! –exclamó asustada la pequeña Manon, mientras que Adrien la resguardaba detrás de él tanto a ella como a Marinette.

-¿No ha tenido suficiente ya? –le reclamó el rubio, mientras que sus Kwamis veían preocupados lo que sucedía, sin saber qué hacer.

Pero la mujer no respondió y apuntó a ambos adolescentes con la pluma azul, y antes que se les acercara demasiado, aparecieron el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng, logrando detenerla contra el piso.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –les llamó su hija, pero los adultos le hicieron señas de que no se acercara.

-Estamos bien cielo –le aseguró su madre.

-Pero ella no tanto –repuso el padre, tratando de quitarle la pluma.

Sin embargo, el objeto comenzó a brillar, y Cassandra Bourgeois desapareció, para luego reaparecer detrás de Marinette, atrapándola por la espalda. Afortunadamente, antes que la mujer llegase a hacerle daño, Lady se abalanzó en su contra, y Adrien usó el poder Curse Charm, para hacer que la mujer trastabillara en sus pasos y callera de espaldas, soltando así a Marinette.

La señora Sabine tomó en brazos a Manon para sacarla de la habitación, y antes que la invasora se volviese a poner de pie, recibió una patada directa de Kitsune que había llegado por la ventana.

-Manos arriba Cassandra Bourgeois – le advirtió la heroína, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la mujer desaparecer en un portal - ¿Qué rayos?

Y a pesar de los gritos de los presentes, Kitsune no se percató que la mujer reapareció a un costado de ella, dispuesta a enterrarle la pluma. Pero la fortuna le sonrió cuando un trompo desarmó a su enemiga y apareció Honey Bee, para someter a la mujer contra el suelo.

-¡Estás bajo arresto!

-Oye Bee, tu trompo –le dijo la heroína del zorro, al ver como el trompo comenzaba a liberar una especie de descarga con la pluma, seguido por una pequeña explosión que destruyó el artefacto y dejó el arma de Honey Bee con leves quemaduras.

-¿P-pero qué? –luego de todo el incidente, Cassandra Bourgeois finalmente hablaba, y estaba totalmente desorientada - ¿Qué hago aquí?

-¿No recuerda nada de lo que pasó? –se preguntó Marinette, mientras que Adrien le abrazaba protectoramente, sin fiarse de aquella mujer.

Pero Tom Dupain no estaba tranquilo, y rápidamente sacó su cabeza por la ventana para chequear las calles, y llevándose la sorpresa de divisar a Lila Rossi con una pluma de pavo real, claramente con una mueca de disgusto, para luego desaparecer en un portal.

-Houston, tenemos un problema – murmuró preocupado el hombre.

* * *

…..

Gracias a las declaraciones de la familia Dupain-Cheng y de Adrien Agreste, la ex esposa del alcalde de París no fue formalizada por intento de fuga, pero no tuvo tanta suerte en lo otro.

La familia de Marinette podía casi respirar esa noche cuando se dio la sentencia de 5 años de cárcel a la señora Cassandra, pero lo sucedido en la tarde aún les preocupaba.

Luego que la señora Chamack fuese a recoger a su pequeña hija, Adrien se vio obligado a regresar a su mansión, no sin antes prometerle a su novia el estar en "contacto" lo más pronto posible.

Así, en la hora de la cena, Adrien Agreste estaba en la mesa de la familia de Marinette, gracias a su transformación de Chat Noir, discutiendo con sus "futuros" suegros los últimos acontecimientos.

-Entonces, usted vio a Lila desaparecer en un portal –le preguntó, un poco incrédulo el rubio.

-Me temo que sí, muchacho –Tom bebió un poco de té para continuar-, no cabe duda que usó una de las plumas del portador del pavo real.

-¿No es uno de los miraculous que se perdió, papá?

-Lo que significa que esa niñita esta con Hawk Moth –repuso la madre, un poco molesta-, y eso traerá problemas, ya que una de las habilidades del miraculous de Dusuu es la teletransportación.

-Sí a eso le agregamos el control mental –agregó Tikki-, el poder del pavo real principalmente es para obtener información, por lo que los portales o hacerse de espías son esenciales.

-Ñam, ñam, jinfica que agora son tos eleliogos las –balbuceo Plagg, ya que hablaba con la boquita llena de queso.

-Plagg, no se habla con la boca llena –le llamó la atención su portador y Lady le ladró con fuerza, provocando que el pequeño Kwami tragará todo su queso.

-¡Esta bien! Dije que ahora hay dos enemigos más, esa niñata de Lila y el portador del pavo real.

-Bueno, ahora sabemos qué sucedió con Lila, luego del ataque de The Gorgona –comentó con desgano el joven Agreste.

-El problema es que ella se ha convertido en una amenaza –reflexionó la señora Sabine-, según tengo entendido, tiene una "tendencia" al engaño y las mentiras…

-Sin mencionar que cree en ellas –comentó molesto el rubio, abrazando amorosamente a su novia.

-Mi esposo y yo lo hemos pensado bastante, y creemos que ya es hora de reunirnos con el guardián –ahora la señora Sabine era abrazada por su marido-, no podemos dejar que esto continúe.

* * *

….

Un par de días han transcurrido desde el último Akuma, pero gracias a las intervenciones de cierto Agreste, Marinette por fin podía estar en paz en la escuela, puesto que el grupo que solía acosarla se había diluido. La líder había abandonado el establecimiento, mientras que el resto dejó de reunirse, ya sea por órdenes de sus padres o de las miradas nada amistosas que el joven Agreste les mostraba cada vez que veía a una.

-¿Entonces es hoy? –preguntó Alya entre curiosa y emocionada.

Esa tarde estaban los cuatro amigos, y tres de uno con su Kwami, reunidos en una parte discreta del patio, discutiendo de cómo el matrimonio Dupain-Chenf logró convencer al maestro Fu para que todos los héroes se congregaran.

-Aún no puedo creer que mi "amigo" Nino ya conociera al Guardián –espetó indignado Adrien, mientras las chicas soltaron risillas cómplices.

-Oh vamos amigo, así como tú no sabías del "Sensei", yo soy el único aquí sin Kwami –se ofendió el moreno, a lo que el rubio sólo le dio la razón.

-Entonces, Agreste Jr., ¿Contamos contigo esta tarde? –le preguntó Alya, a lo que él exmodelo asintió, abrazando a su novia.

-Logré conseguir un permiso de mi padre, y por extraño que parezca, últimamente me ha dado más libertad de estar fuera de la mansión.

-Por mí está bien –comentó alegre Marinette, mientras Tikki sonreía soñadora y Plagg sólo engullía su queso.

* * *

…

En la mansión Agreste, el señor Gabriel estaba trabajando en uno de sus en la oficina, cuando le llama su asistente detrás de la puerta.

-Sr. Agreste, la joven Rossi está aquí como pidió.

-Que pase –respondió frío el hombre, sin despegar la vista de los diseños.

-¿Trabajando en nuevos Akumas? –se burló la adolescente, pero la mirada del adulto le hizo retractarse.

-Creí haberte dicho que buscaras el lugar en que reside el Guardián, no que atacarás a la prometida de mi hijo.

-¡Ups! Lo siento –Lila mostró la pluma, con una disimulada inocencia-, pero es que todavía no sé muy bien cómo usar esto, supongo que el asunto se me fue de las ma…- un golpe seco del puño de Gabriel Agreste le hizo callar, dejándola helada.

-Creí haberte advertido que te mantuvieras alejada de mi hijo como de su novia, si vuelves a desobedecer, no respondo de lo que te haga.

-Cielos, jamás creí que le interesara la "relación" tan romántica que tienen ellos.

-¿Tú qué sabes del amor, niña? – le inquirió el diseñador, y Lila guardó silencio, en verdad debía pensar bien las palabras, antes de dirigirse a aquel hombre -, tu fortaleza está en la mentira, se supone que con ese "don", me ayudarías a crear más Akumas y buscar información sobre los Miraculous…

-Y así usar esos poderes para salvar a su esposa Bridgette –Gabriel Agreste le observó extrañado al escuchar el nombre de su esposa de sus labios -, ¿Qué? Le Paon me había comentado, antes de dormir, ese nombre, por lo que supuse que sería de su esposa.

-No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de mi amada esposa con esa boca de serpiente que tienes –el hombre caminó hacia la chica con un semblante tan serio, que Lila olvidó sobre **quién** es Gabriel Agreste-, volverás a la guarida y seguirás en tu búsqueda, ¿He sido claro?

-S-Sí, lo que diga, señor Agreste.

-Disculpe, señor Agreste –les interrumpió Nathalie-, pero el joven Adrien acaba de regresar de la escuela.

-Que me espere en el comedor –la mujer asintió, y el hombre se dirigió de nuevo a la adolescente-, ¿Y tú, qué esperas para volver?

A regañadientes, Lila usó la pluma para regresar a la guarida, mientras que Gabriel se encaminó al comedor.

Así, después de cinco minutos, Adrien estaba compartiendo una merienda con su padre, una rareza en su vida, pero que agradecía con toda su alma a su futura suegra, puesto que ella había tenido una pequeña "charla" con su progenitor días después que él regresara a su hogar luego de iniciar su noviazgo con Marinette.

-Hola, padre –le saludó sonriente el muchacho.

-Buenas tardes, hijo –el hombre tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa-, ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me puedes decir de tu escuela?

-Todo va bien, logré pasar los exámenes sin problemas, y –Adrien hizo una pausa, a lo que su padre le miró de reojo-, esta tarde acordé con mis amigos una salida ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Cierto?

El Agreste mayor suspiró resignado, para luego tomar un sorbo de su tasa y dirigirse a su único hijo, el que aún se ponía nervioso cuando hablaba con él.

-Adrien, quiero que sepas que por mucho que te cueste creerlo, no cambiaré de opinión y podrás salir con tus amigos como has planeado- el joven sonrió contento-, y cambiando de tema, me da la impresión que has querido preguntarme acerca de algo, ¿Me equivoco?

Ahora Adrien era quien se rascaba nervioso la cabeza, y después de darle dos bocanadas a sus croissants, decidió hacerle esa pregunta que tanto le carcomía por dentro.

-Luego que me escapara, cuando tuvimos esa discusión sobre mi "futuro" –el adolescente no lo notó, pero Gabriel se puso tenso-, supe que habías tenido una discusión con los padres de Marinette, así que, quería preguntarte, ¿Qué relación tenías con ellos?

-Esa es una pregunta que me venía a llegar desde que comenzaste tu noviazgo con la joven Dupian-Cheng –comentó su padre, dejando de lado su plato-, y supongo que tienes derecho a saber. Antes que nada, los tres compartíamos salón, junto a tu madre –al escucharla, Adrien se tensó-, de hecho, nuestro grupo no era muy diferente al que tienes con tus amigos Césaire y Lahiffe, para ser más concretos, Sabine y yo éramos rivales en la moda.

-¿En serio? –comentó el muchacho, sin poder creerlo.

-¿De dónde crees que la señorita Marinette heredó su don para la costura? Definitivamente, no de Tom –respondió irónico el hombre-, en fin, aunque Sabine poseía el talento que le faltaba pulir, siempre me pisaba los talones en los concursos, hasta la consideré que podía tener más sentimientos que respeto por ella, claro está, hasta cuando ella misma me dijo que no podía corresponderlos.

-¿Eh? –Adrien quedó en blanco-P-papá, no me digas que tú te le declaraste a Sabine Cheng –su padre se apresuró en tomar su taza para beber su contenido, eludiendo la pregunta de su hijo - ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Pues yo pensaba que ella era la indicada para mí, me sentí tan abatido, que sin importar el clima, salí a caminar bajo la lluvia, y sentarme en el parque, empapándome de pies a cabeza, hasta que sentí que alguien me extendía un paraguas –el rubio abrió sus ojos verdes, haciéndose la idea a lo que quería llegar su padre-, era tu madre, que se había enterado de lo sucedido y corrió a buscarme.

-Vaya, mi madre en verdad te quería.

-En realidad –Gabriel Agreste tragó duro, y Adrien pudo notar un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho-, en esos años, podría decirse que tu madre solía acosarme bastante – su hijo quedó con la boca abierta-, imagínate mi sorpresa, que todo ese tiempo, Sabine había estado ayudando y guiando a tu madre en sus intentos de confesión o de pasar más tiempo conmigo. Y yo que creía que tu madre sólo era una fan mía como muchas otras, cuando me enteré que ella tenía unas fotos de mí en su pared, me sentí realmente incomodo – Adrien rió nervioso, sabía perfectamente a lo que su padre se refería, puesto que lo mismo le había ocurrido con Marinette-, pero con el paso del tiempo, y un par de empujones de Sabine como de Tom, me di cuenta, que tu madre, a pesar de todo su drama, era un gran ser humano, y me enamoré de ella –Gabriel dirigió su mirada a su hijo, el que no salía de su estupefacción-. Adrien, cuando tu madre, "desapareció", no sólo te aleje de mí porque el verte me recordabas a ella, sino que también me distancie de los que fueron mis verdaderos amigos, y supieron tolerarme, a pesar de mi carácter.

-Papá, yo creo que los Dupian –Chen aún pueden seguir siendo tus amigos –le alentó el su hijo.

-Lo sé, y Adrien, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo.

-¿Y qué es papá?

-Adrien…, yo soy … - en ese momento, Gabriel creyó ver la silueta de Le Paon detrás de su hijo.

-¿Qué sucede papá? – Adrien volteó extrañado, sin ver nada atrás de él.

-Que soy un hombre afortunado al tenerte como hijo – continuó el diseñador, a lo que Adrien le abrazó contento.

Después de terminar la cena, Adrien fue llevado por su guardaespaldas al hogar de su novia, mientras que Nathalie le informaba de las reuniones pendientes al señor Agreste.

-Y por último, tiene una cita preparada para este lunes a las 20:00 hrs.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias Nathalie –respondió su jefe, más serio de lo usual.

-Señor, ¿Puedo preguntar qué le molesta?

-Estuve a punto de decirle a Adrien mi pequeño secreto –a esa confesión, ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa-, pero vi a Le Paon detrás de él, aunque fue apenas su silueta, no sé si esa mujer me amenaza en no decirle nada, o sí es mi Bridgette que me ruega que guarde el secreto a mi hijo.

-Sea cuál sea la razón, señor Agreste, creo que es mejor que Adrien no sepa de sus "actividades" –le aconsejó su asistente-, por fin él vuelve a estar feliz, y el llegar a saber este lado de usted, podría destrozarlo por completo.

-Quise apartar a mi hijo del mundo, pensando que así lo protegería, pero al final, sólo arruinó las cosas, como siempre.

-Sabe que no es su culpa.

-Lo sé, pero aun así, considero que debí hacer las cosas mejor.

* * *

…..

Adrien se reunió con sus amigos, y luego que estos le dieran su palabra de Gorilla de volver temprano y con el rubio sano y salvo. Partieron hacia el local del Maestro.

-Aún me siento un poco apartado con todo esto del Guardián de los Miraculous –se quejó Adrien cuando llegaron al portal del lugar.

-Vamos viejo, ya te pedimos perdón por eso - comentó Nino, mientras los dirigía por los pasillos del lugar.

-Claro –Alya sonrió traviesa-, y el que más pidió perdón fue Nino, después de todo, él nos guardó este secreto de aprendiz de Guardián a **todos nosotros** \- el moreno suspiró derrotado.

-Y yo insisto que estamos a mano, porque de todos nosotros, soy el único sin su "hadita voladora" –refutó el moreno, un poco indignado.

Lo que los adolescentes no sabían, es que su conversación era escuchada por dos personas, que no dejaban de sonreír por la situación.

-Bienvenidos –les saludó el Maestro Fu-,me alegra que hayan podido venir y antes que esta reunión empiece, debo hacer un par de cosas primero – y ante la sorpresa de todos, el anciano le extendió una caja de Miraculous a Nino -, creo que ya es hora que tengas tu propia "hada voladora" –rió el maestro.

-Y-Yo… -el moreno quedó con la palabra en la boca, hasta que su novia le diera un empujón para recibir la cajita.

-Vamos Nino –le animó Adrien-, muero por saber que Kwami recibirás.

-Tal vez sea un pájaro –comentó Alya-, así tendrías poderes como "Canario Negro"

-Jaja, muy divertido nena –repuso el moreno, extendiendo su mano al objeto y abrir la caja, de la cual salió un destello verde, mostrando a Wayzz. Todos quedaron en silencio ante esto-, Sensei Fu, ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo Nino, con apenas voz, la cual sonaba quebrada.

-Sabes que ya no puedo ser de mucha ayuda en el campo, ni siquiera puedo transformarme –comentó melancólico el hombre-, odio decir esto, pero la edad ya me ha alcanzado, y necesito que el futuro nuevo Guardián inicie la siguiente etapa de su entrenamiento, y eso sólo puede lograrse convirtiéndote en el nuevo portador de Wayzz –el maestro indicó al Kwami, el que le hizo una reverencia al joven.

-Es un honor para mí que sea mi nuevo portador, Joven Nino Lahiffe.

-Y-Yo, no sé… -antes que Nino se quebrara, Alya le abrazo por detrás dándole seguridad-, pero ¿Por qué Wayzz? Es decir, hay muchos Kwamis, y ustedes han estado juntos por varios años… -tanto el Kwami verde como el maestro Fu intercambiaron miradas comprensivas.

-Aunque no lo crea, cada Kwami tiene una tarea importante –le explicó el Maestro Fu-, Tikki y Plagg son los responsables del equilibrio, Nooroo de proteger reinos, Trixx con su ilusión ayuda en la protección, y Wayzz tiene la capacidad de sentir si alguno de sus compañeros está en peligro…

-Así se enteraron de lo ocurrido del Miraculous de la mariposa – supuso Adrien, y el maestro asintió.

-Nino, el lugar de Wayzz es con el guardián de los Miraculous, y tú has sido elegido para ser el próximo, por lo tanto, el ser su portador es algo que iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano –el muchacho se encogió de hombros, pero el maestro le sonrió seguro-, no te preocupes, el que seas su nuevo portador, no significa que Wayzz y yo dejaremos de ser amigos, no sientas que estuvieras quitándolo de mi lado, todo lo contrario, tanto él como yo decidimos que ya era tiempo.

Nino respiró hondo, sintiendo el apoyo de sus amigos y se colocó el brazalete.

-Lástima que no pueda decir "cowabunga" para la transformación – bromeó el moreno, animando el ambiente.

-Je, je, muy bien, y cómo veo que ya todos están con mejor ánimo, es hora de tratar el segundo asunto antes de iniciar nuestra sesión –el maestro Fu volteó a la puerta en que había entrado-, ya pueden pasar.

Ante la mirada de los jóvenes apareció un Kwamo abeja por la puerta, la que fue recibida de inmediato por sus compañeros, y detrás de ellos aparecía…

-¡¿AMBER?! –gritaron Alya, Adrien y Marinette, mientras que Nino reía nervioso.

-Ups, olvidé mencionarles este detalle –comentó el Dj, y su novia fue la primera en reaccionar, jalándolo de su polera.

-Explícate esto, mi querido novio – tanto Marinette como Adrien retrocedieron unos pasos por el aura negra que desprendía la bloggera.

-Bueno, verás linda, muchas cosas pasaron durante el ataque del último Akuma, y terminé eligiendo a Amber como portadora de la abeja –respondió el muchacho, sudando en frío, en tanto su Kwami se escondía detrás de él.

-¿Alguna cosa más que debamos saber? – inquirió Alya, y Nino negó rápidamente-, muy bien, si no nos tienen otra sorpresa, supongo que podemos empezar esta reunión.

El maestro Fu, divertido por la situación, les indicó que tomarán asiento en su mesa de meditación, mientras que los Kwamis tomaban té, claro que Plagg sólo quería comer su camembert.

-Antes que nada, voy a explicarles algo, una historia que les ayudará a entender a lo que nos enfrentamos – los jóvenes se acomodaron expectantes ante el relato del maestro-, hace más de 170 años atrás, cometí un error, mi primera equivocación como guardián; había errado al elegir un portador, y eso costó la destrucción del templo. Escogí a una joven, creía que era mi amiga, pero en realidad, ella había estado manipulando a todos con sus mentiras, ganando nuestra confianza – Alya susurró un ¿ _A quién me recuerda_?-, le entregué el Miraculous del Pavo Real para que ayudara proteger a un pueblo del ataque de unos bandidos, luego de que hubiera tenido éxito, atacó y robó los Miraculous de Tikki y Plagg a sus dos compañeros cuando habían perdido la transformación – a esa mención, ambos Kwamis se estremecieron-, pero a pesar de que ella también era un guardián, no tenía los conocimientos del hechizo que se requiere para fusionar los Miraculous de la creación y la destrucción.

-Espera Maestro Fu, ¿Cómo es eso de fusionar? –le preguntó Marinette.

-Para usar los Miraculous de Tikki y Plagg al mismo tiempo, se debe recitar un hechizo, que hará las joyas fusionarse para que estén totalmente equilibradas y así acceder al poder absoluto.

-¿Poder absoluto? – inquirió Adrien, un poco confundido.

-Verás viejo, significa que puedes pedir cualquier deseo y este se te cumplirá –al escuchar esas palabras, el rubio no pudo evitar pensar en un deseo que quisiera pedir-, pero el precio a pagar es altísimo.

-¿Y cuál podría ser ese precio? – consultó Amber.

-Por cada acción hay una reacción –le explicó el maestro-, si se deseara revivir a alguien, otra persona cercana al que pidió el deseo, moriría en su lugar- eso dejó helado a Adrien, que descartó por completo el pedir un deseo a los Miraculous.

-Eso significa –razonó Alya-, si Robostus hubiese deseado convertirse en humano, ¿Max se habría transformado en robot? –el maestro asintió, para horror de los jóvenes- ¡¿Entonces para qué existe ese poder? –preguntó indignada la morena-, sí existe semejante conjuro, que haría más mal que bien, ¿cuál es el punto?

Alya se paró indignada, mientras que su Kwami como su novio trataban de tranquilizarla, y el maestro Fu dio unos sorbos a su té, antes de continuar con la conversación.

-Los Kwamis son la representación de varias cosas, señorita Alya; la creación, destrucción, sabiduría, amor, ciencias, y muchos otros conceptos más que forman este mundo. Un mago, que podía ver a los Kwamis, y por pedido de ellos, creo los Miraculous, para que estos pequeños seres compartieran su poder a la humanidad y protegerla de los peligros, pero al ser de un mundo abstracto, las joyas debían poner requisitos. Cada Kwami está anclado a su Miraculous, y no fue hasta muy tarde, que el mago descubrió el arma de doble filo que pueden llevar sus creaciones, por esa razón se formó la Orden de los Guardianes –Alya tomó asiento, entendiendo bien a lo que quería llegar el maestro-, a veces, empezamos a hacer cosas con la mejor de las intenciones, y no podemos ver más allá de las consecuencias, después de todo, somos humanos, señorita Alya.

-Entiendo, lamento mi arrebato –se disculpó la morena, pero sus amigos le animaron en que no se preocupara y Nino le abrazó amoroso.

-Me da gusto verla tan apasionada en sus principios señorita Alya, veo que se convertirá en una portadora digna –el maestro Fu decidió continuar con su relato-, bien, pues cómo estaba diciendo, aquella muchacha, llamándose a sí misma, Le Paon, atacó el templo, con el objetivo de robar el libro. Como Tikki y Plagg no tenían energías, ella se limitó a atacarnos con los poderes de Duusu, el Kwami del pavo real. Y al conocernos a cada uno de nosotros como la palma de su mano, no le fue muy difícil el derrotarnos, así que mi maestro y yo tuvimos realizar un plan arriesgado junto con los portadores originales de Tikki y Plagg –el anciano suspiró nostálgico-, mientras que mi maestro con los poderes de Wayzz logró detener a por unos segundos a nuestra enemiga, mis dos mejores amigos lograron rescatar a sus Kwamis, pero sin sus trajes sus cuerpos eran vulnerables. Esa hazaña costó sus vidas, y mi Maestro fue apuñalado por la espalda, en cuanto Le Paon se liberó de su ataque –el anciano respiró hondo para continuar-, con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, logré extraer el alma de la traidora y sellarla en un relicario antiguo que había dejado el mago, siglos atrás. Liberé a Duusu, pero a mi alrededor el templo estaba en llamas, mis amigos muertos y mi maestro moribundo me entregaba a Wayzz –el Kwami verde se acercó a su antiguo portador para reconfortarlo-, así que aún agotado y adolorido, enterré la joya en el templo aún en fuego, rescaté el libro y la caja de los Miraculous, logrando huir del lugar antes que colapsara. No tuve fuerzas para regresar, era demasiado joven, y sabía que con el paso del tiempo, la nieve enterraría el templo, para convertirse en un mausoleo.

El maestro Fu tomó un descanso, y Marinette le sirvió un poco de té, mientras los demás jóvenes sentían compasión por aquel hombre.

-Viajé por el mundo –continuó su relato-, hasta llegar a aquí hace más de 20 años atrás, creí que podría vivir tranquilo, siguiendo en mi labor de cuidar de los Miraculous, pero el destino me jugó una mala pasada. No sé cómo, pero un arqueólogo encontró el templo, y halló el relicario, el cual fue a parar en manos de una coleccionista, y desdichada fue su decisión de ponerse la joya –el maestro Fu negó en melancolía-, Le Paon tomó control sobre su cuerpo, y el alma de esa pobre jovencita quedó consumida por su oscuridad.

Wayzz sintió su presencia y me vi en la tarea de buscar nuevos portadores, encontré a una para Tikki, pero no para Plagg, y cuando Le Paon nos atacó, y en la confusión un joven tomó el anillo de Plagg, y me parece que el resto ya lo saben.

-Sí así es –comentó Nino-, Adrien y Marinette ya nos explicaron el asunto de la Ladybug y Chat Noir anteriores.

-Aunque me parece, que sus nombres eran Coccinelle y Black Cat –comentó Alya, a lo que Marinette asintió.

-Sí, yo también estoy al tanto de esa historia- comentó Amber-, el maestro Fu me la relató, aunque me sorprendió saber que tus padres fueron los anteriores portadores Marinette.

-Sí, la verdad, todavía no logro digerir muy bien esta noticia.

-Bien –volvió a tomar la palabra el maestro Fu-, si les conté esto, significa que Le Paon ha vuelto y posee el Miraculous de Duusu una vez más – los jóvenes se pusieron tensos ante la afirmación-, y la prueba es que Tom vio a Lila Rossi usando unas de sus plumas, pero eso no quiere decir que ella sea la nueva portadora, lo que significa que Le Paon debió regresar al posesionarse de una persona, lo que me lleva a pensar que el relicario debió ser destruido, pero me parece extraño ella este usando a Lila para ejercer sus poderes.

-Es muy probable que la portadora de Duusu que escapó con Black Cat haya sellado de nuevo a Le Paon, pero usando su miraculous y su propio cuerpo –empezó a teorizar Wayzz.

-Eso explicaría por qué necesita a Lila –comentó Tikki.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo –comentó pensativa Alya-, si sabían las identidades de esos portadores, ¿Por qué no nos lo dicen? –el maestro negó avergonzado.

-¡Bah! Deja que yo te explique –dijo Plagg de mala gana-, la chica pavo real, que su nombre era, ¿qué? ¿Peack Blue? –el maestro asintió-, bueno, estaba taaaan enamorada de ese tarado, que el hechizo que usamos para borrarle la memoria de los Miraculous –el Kwami negro no escondía su molestia-, también lo usó en nosotros, en términos simples, sabemos lo que pasó, pero no sabemos quiénes fueron los portadores, por lo que perdimos el rastro de ellos por años. De no ser por tu padre, no tengo idea qué hubiese ocurrido, claro está, que le optó por ese nombrecito de uno de sus superhéroes favoritos, Phanter Noir, ¡Por favor! Soy un gato no una pantera –Tikki tuvo que llevarse a un refunfuñón Plagg, mientras que Marinette sentía la vergüenza de su vida, pero a su novio le brillaban los ojos, pensando de por qué no se le ocurrió un nombre tan cool como el de su futuro suegro.

-Hasta ahora –declaró el maestro Fu, sin dejar de escapar una sonrisa por el berrinche del Kwami-, estoy casi seguro que Hawk Moth debe de ser Black Cat, y es posible, que esté siendo manipulado por Le Paon.

-O tal vez chantajeado por ella –razonó Marinette-, es decir, si esta villana posesiona cuerpos, tal vez se apoderó de Peack Blue y obliga a Hawk Moth a hacer su trabajo sucio.

El maestro Fu se puso de pie y caminó hasta ponerse enfrente a los cinco jóvenes.

-Vienen tiempos difíciles, si el poder de Hawk Moth representa a un rey, Le Paon es de la reina, por lo que ella podría aumentar los poderes de la mariposa, pero hasta ahora no ha ocurrido, algo debe estar impidiendo que ella ejerza su mayor poder, pero tengo entendido que Lila no es muy diferente de ella, por lo que les preguntó, ¿Están dispuestos a seguir este combate?

Los adolescentes se pusieron de pie, con una sonrisa.

-Yo creo que ninguno aquí dará pie atrás, Maestro Fu –sentenció Alya.

-Daremos lo mejor de nosotros –afirmó Amber.

-Yo no puedo decir que no, ya acepté ser sucesor – aseguró Nino.

-Y nosotros también tomamos nuestra decisión – comentó Adrien, mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-Puede contar con Maestro Fu –dijo Marinette.

Así ese día, un grupo de adolescentes tomaron la decisión que marcaría el destino de París y del mundo entero para siempre.

 **Fin.**

Continúa en el último arco: **Los héroes más grandes del mundo.**

* * *

 **…**

 **-¡Feliz cumpleaños sonraiss777! ¡Auch! –siento que alguien me golpea.**

 **-Ya era que terminara esta irresponsable! –grita Plagg con una masa en las patitas.**

 **Y yo arranco del furioso gato negro.**

 **-No más que sonrais777 escribió un fic de mí gatuna presencia y que es su cumpleaños, te entusiasmaste en terminar este fic de apenas cinco episodios –mienstras que Plagg me da pequeños porrazos les informó que:**

 **-Ya sólo queda un arco, pero antes de empezarlo, comunicó que publicaré antes, (y lo más pronto posible), mi especial de San Valentín que será Reveal, un especial de Gender Bender, y luego vendría el final de mi trilogía.**

 **L** **es recuerdo que este fic es de mi "propio universo" tomando inspiración de la serie original, pero no será igual. Les confirmó, para que los que están informados, que no incluiré ni ha Kagami y Luka en mi trilogía de fics, ya que apenas la primera aparece en la S2 y del otro nada se sabe, asi que nop.**

 **Y para aquellos lectores nuevos, les pongo al día, este fic es una continuación de The Lady of the Paint, junto a un especial precuela de The Gypsi visión, y faltaría ya el último arco.**

 _ **Bueno, sin más me despido, y espero verlos pronto para el último cap de este fic, y un saludo a The Zoe611, sonrais777, Ferisae, CriXar, Dark Heart Attack, Ledian, ladyaqua198, Mizu-kumi, y todos aquellos autores de fanfic que con sus historias han mantenido vivo este querido Fandom!**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos!**_


End file.
